Collect Your Courage
by Gleegirl17
Summary: Kurt struggles with a new boyfriend on the opposing team, an upcoming wedding, and an old bully stalking him. Sequel to my story Don't Ever Look Back.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the sequel to Don't Ever Look Back! I know the first chapter is short, but hopefully the rest will be longer! Please let me know what you think of it!

A/N2: A very big thank you to Emberwillow14 who betaed this for me! You are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

**Chapter One**

_It was pitch-black. He couldn't see anything._

_He couldn't breathe._

_He started to claw and scratch frantically at the force that was steadily pressing into his throat, but there was no relief._

_He could feel the body, the erection, pressing against him. He could feel the other's hot breath on his ear and neck._

_He distantly realized that he was crying; he could feel dampness flowing down his cheeks._

_The other spoke. "Are you going to be a good boy?" It was a low growl that was filled with lust and power._

_He had no choice. If he didn't agree, he would die._

_He really didn't want to die. Not here, not now._

_Not like this._

_He nodded. Immediately the pressure on his throat disappeared. He gasped desperately for breath, trying to get the much needed oxygen into his lungs past the loud sobs that were now spilling from his lips._

"_Please no, please, please, please . . ." he didn't even realize that his gasping sobs had turned into words until he felt a hard smack to his face._

"_Shut up!" the other hissed into his ear. "Do not speak unless I say you can!"_

_He whimpered in response, but otherwise managed to fall into silence._

_A large, rough hand was slid inside his pants, touching him, stroking him, groping him. It all felt deceptively gentle._

_He was deeply ashamed when he felt his body start to respond to the attention._

"_Please stop." It slipped out in a whispered plea before he could reel it in._

_The other paused briefly before giving him a painfully tight squeeze._

_He cried out in agony before he could contain it._

"_What did I tell you about talking?"_

_He didn't reply, and there was another squeeze._

"_Answer me! Kurt!"_

_He shook his head in fear, whimpers and sobs spilling out of him._

"_Kurt!" The other squeezed even harder._

_There were hands on his shoulders now, shaking him frantically. But how was that possible, when that huge hand was still in his pants groping him painfully?_

"_Stop it, Karofsky, please," he managed to gasp out past the pain._

"KURT!"

Kurt's eyes snapped open instantly. There was a dark figure looming over him, shaking him.

He screamed, and the figure pulled away.

Kurt sat up and glanced around rapidly, taking in his surroundings. He was in his own bed, in his own dark room; not in some dirty janitor's closet at McKinley High School. The figure was his own father, who was now sitting at the foot of his bed with an expression that was a mixture of fear and worry. It wasn't Karofsky.

He was safe.

A quick glance at the clock on the table beside his bed told Kurt that it was just a little past two in the morning.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked his father softly to break the now awkward silence that filled the air. "It's too early for you to be up still."

Burt moved over closer to his son. "I had to go to the bathroom and heard you crying."

Kurt flushed in embarrassment. "I'm fine, Dad. It was just a bad dream."

"Bullshit, Kurt." His father sounded a little angry, and Kurt winced at the vulgar language. "You were crying and sobbing pretty hard, and begging for someone to stop. For that asshole, Karofsky, to stop."

Kurt wiped at his tear stained cheeks furiously. "It was just a nightmare, Dad. I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure it's normal to have nightmares when . . . this kind of thing happens."

He couldn't even say it out loud.

"Kurt-"

"Dad, please," Kurt cut his father off wearily. "I'm fine; I'm awake now. Everything is fine. Don't worry, okay? I don't want you to worry."

"I always worry about you kiddo." Burt stood and leaned down to give his trembling son a hug. "Especially after what that guy did to you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Kurt took a deep breath as he hugged his father back. "You should go back to bed; I'm probably just going to go back to sleep."

"I don't know, Kurt. Maybe I should stay down here with you."

"Dad!" Kurt whined softly. "I'm seventeen years old; I do not need you to protect me from nightmares! I'll be fine on my own!"

"If you're sure," Burt still looked doubtful about leaving his son alone, but the glare that Kurt was shooting at him clearly was saying "get out". "I'll just be upstairs if you need me."

"I know." Kurt forced a smile onto his face. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Night, Kurt." Burt slowly made his way back upstairs to his own bedroom.

Once he was sure that his father was back in his own room, Kurt slid out of his bed. It was dark in his bedroom; not as dark as the room in his nightmare, but he still needed to turn on his bedside lamp to be able to make his way across the cold basement. He opened the door to his walk-in closet and turned on the light in there. The jacket he was wearing earlier that day was right where he hung it; the note was still in the pocket.

_I WARNED YOU NOT TO TELL._

_NOW I'M COMING FOR YOU._

It had been left in his pocket while New Directions had been performing at Sectionals. He knew who it was from, of course. There was only one person it could be from.

Karofsky.

It had scared Kurt, the fact that Karofsky had apparently been at the competition, had been in their green room, had gone through his stuff to leave a note. The content of the note terrified him.

After all, Karofsky had threatened to kill him if he told anyone about the kiss. And after the bullying had escalated to include sexual harassment, Kurt had gone to the principal. Fathers were called, and the whole thing came out in the open. Even his friends knew that it had become sexual.

But that had been a few weeks ago, and this was the first Kurt has heard anything about or from Karofsky since the bully had been expelled.

He read the note again. Of course Karofsky would find a way to ruin one of the happiest days of his life so far.

"I don't want you to worry." He repeated the words he had just spoken to his father. "I don't want anyone to worry."

He hadn't told anyone about the note. Not Mr. Shuester, one of the first people he had told about the harassment. Not any of New Directions. Not his father. Not even Blaine, his new boyfriend. He didn't want to worry any of them. He could take care of himself.

Kurt folded the note up gently and stuck it in his desk. He didn't really think Karofsky would do anything; he thought the other boy was just trying to scare him. But if anything did happen, it was probably best that he keep the note as evidence. Otherwise the note would have been burnt.

He turned off the closet light and slid back into bed with the latest issue of Vogue magazine.

There was no way he was going to fall back asleep again tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here is the next chapter, a little sooner than I intended to post it!

A/N2: Betaed by the lovely and awesome Emberwillow14!

**Chapter Two**

"Are you okay?"

Kurt had to stop himself from slamming his locker shut in anger. It seemed that everyone wanted to know if he was "okay" every three seconds since they found out about Karofsky. It was really starting to get on his nerves.

He plastered a fake smile (it seems he could only smile for real around Blaine lately) before turning to face his best friend.

"Of course I'm okay, Mercedes. Why wouldn't I be?"

They both started down the hall towards Glee rehearsal.

"You look . . . tired."

Kurt winced internally. Tired was an understatement; he hadn't had a good night's sleep since he had found that note in his pocket last week after Sectionals. He kept having horrible nightmares about Karofsky. Actually, it was the same one most of the time. He was locked in the janitor's closet again, and there was no way for him to escape.

"Kurt?" Mercedes was shooting a worried look at him.

Kurt shook his head to get rid of all thoughts of Karofsky. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night; I guess I need to do something to tire me out before bed."

Mercedes grinned suddenly. "I have just the thing! Tina and I are going shopping today after Glee; we sure do miss having you around to judge our fashion choices. Do you want to come along?"

Kurt laughed softly. "When have I ever passed up a chance to go shopping with my two favorite girls? Of course I want to come. I just have to let my dad know; otherwise he'll freak out."

"No problem, I'll just go ahead and let Tina know you're coming too!" Mercedes' face lit up with a sudden thought. "Oooh! You're driving the Navigator, right? More room for shopping bags!"

Kurt couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face after that. "Go tell everyone that I'll be just a couple of minutes; I want to call Dad before I forget."

Mercedes continued on to the choir room as Kurt pulled out his phone. Another small smile graced his face as he gazed at the background; somehow Puck (of all people!) had gotten a hold of his cell phone at the Sectionals competition, and used it to take a picture when he and Blaine had kissed for the first time. Thinking of that sweet kiss still sent shivers down his spine.

But when Puck had finally given his phone back later that night, the wallpaper had been changed to the kiss picture.

Kurt wasn't still wasn't sure if he should be mad at the mohawked teen for stealing his phone or thanking him for the amazing picture. He compromised by not ignoring Puck anymore for trying to seduce him.

Kurt dialed his home number and waited for his father to pick up.

"Hummel residence." Kurt couldn't help but smile at Burt's deceptively rough voice. Maybe he was getting better after all.

"Hey, Dad."

"Kurt?" Now he could hear the worry seeping into his father's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Kurt tried his hardest not to snap. He knew that everyone was just worried about him, and that's why they keep asking. "I just wanted to let you know that Mercedes invited me to go shopping with her and Tina after Glee today. So I won't be home until later."

"All right, son. Thanks for letting me know." There was a brief moment of silence before Burt cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ah, I'm going out to dinner and a movie with Carole tonight, so I probably won't be home until later. Much later than you. I was going to tell you when you got home, but now since I'll probably be gone by the time you get back-"

"Dad, you don't have to explain," Kurt cut in before his father could start in on the details of the date. "Have fun, and I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye, kiddo. Have fun with your friends."

Kurt hung up with a smile on his face. He always had fun shopping.

* * *

The mall was always crowded after school, what with all the kids needing a place to hang out before going home for the night. There apparently wasn't a better place in Lima, unless you were lucky and brave enough to have a fake ID to get into one of the bars, or you wanted to hang out at Breadstix, which was really the only good place to eat in the small town.

Karofsky had taken to hanging out at the mall after getting expelled. He really had nothing better to do; although he was pretty sure he would have to get a job sooner or later. But there was a reason he had chosen the mall to loiter around.

He knew that eventually Kurt Hummel would show up to shop, because, seriously, the guy had a lot of clothes and never seemed to wear the same thing twice.

Well, besides the Cheerios uniform when Kurt was on the team, and that week he wore that stupid silver dress thing with a stupid wig and freaky heels. And after that, there was that one time when Kurt had worn the same outfit twice in one week.

Karofsky shook his head and told himself that it wasn't totally . . . _gay_ that he noticed Kurt's clothing choices.

If the fag wouldn't have worn those stupid _tight_ jeans that showed off his perfect, hot ass, Karofsky wouldn't have had to stare so much. And that Cheerios uniform . . . the less said about what he thought about doing to Kurt in that uniform, the better. Besides, the Cheerios uniforms were supposed to make their wearers look smoking hot. At least, that's what Santana Lopez kept saying.

Karofsky shook his head again to clear his mind. He needed all his concentration to search the crowded mall for Kurt. He didn't really have a clue what he was going to do if he actually saw the boy, but he figured it wasn't that hard to figure out as things went along. After all, he had threatened to kill Kurt if he ever told anyone about the kiss, and he knew that people have been told. Mr. Shuester, Coach Sylvester, and Principal Figgins had all been told; that's why he had been expelled. Mr. Hummel and Karofsky's own father had been told; that's why he had been kicked out of his home for being a _fag_. And Finn Hudson had to have been told, because the freakishly tall teen had been talking about him with the other Glee jocks in the locker room one day, and Azimio had overheard and threw him out of his house where he had been staying.

And now apparently the whole school thought he fucking _raped_ the kid. Even his father, who told him that he was extremely lucky the cops weren't called before telling him to get out.

He was now pretty much living out of the rust bucket he called a car. Not everyone was lucky enough to have a father that would buy them a _brand-fucking-new_ Navigator for their sixteenth birthday.

A very familiar, feminine laugh broke into Karofsky's thoughts. There he was, inside some store that sold too expensive clothes, with that fat black chick Anthony thought was smoking and the Asian Goth girl that Chang was dating.

Kurt Hummel. He was so close, and yet Karofsky didn't dare actually enter the store for fear of being seen. No, he didn't want the beautiful boy to see him yet, especially after he left that note in the pocket of that Marc Jacobs jacket (he only knew that because Kurt always protested about it when they threw him in the dumpster) Kurt always wore.

He wanted the boy nice and scared before confronting him.

For now, Karofsky settled for following the three Glee freaks around the mall at a safe distance; watching.

After a surprising three hours of shopping (how can anyone stand it for that amount of time?), the girls had gotten tired and headed to the parking lot to load up Kurt's precious Navigator with their shopping bags. Karofsky got into his own rust bucket, and followed them at a distance of a few car lengths. First, Kurt dropped the girls off at their own houses before driving home. There were no lights on, and Burt Hummel's truck was missing from the driveway.

Karofsky smirked. It seemed his little princess was home alone. Time for some fun.

* * *

Kurt was still smiling as he unlocked the door to his house. Shopping had been just what he'd needed; some relaxing, tiring fun without worry. He had been a little uneasy about going to the mall at first, since Karofsky could pop up anywhere, but eventually he had relaxed and enjoyed the shopping experience. As a bonus, he hadn't even seen the bully anywhere.

He put his shopping bags in his closet and made his way back upstairs to the kitchen. It was past seven, and he hadn't eaten since lunch. There was no way he would ever eat that fast food garbage the food court at the mall claimed was edible.

He had just gotten some vegetables out of the refrigerator when the house phone started ringing. He danced over and grabbed it without checking the caller ID; it was probably someone for his father.

"Hello?" He answered cheerfully.

"Hello Kurt."

Kurt's whole body froze. It couldn't be . . .

"Did you miss me?" That was definitely Karofsky's voice coming out of the receiver.

"No, no, no . . ." Kurt didn't realize his pleas had been spoken out loud until the bully chuckled darkly.

"You didn't? That's too bad. I've missed you. Did you get my note?"

"What do you want, Karofsky?" It came out as a frightened whisper which Kurt was ashamed of. He shouldn't be scared of the other teen.

Should he?

"What do I want? Hm, I think I want to play."

"Leave me alone." Kurt managed to speak louder this time.

"I don't want to." Karofsky's voice deepened to a low growl. "You have such perfect, soft skin. I could just touch you; run my hands all along your perfect body. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Kurt whimpered, fear paralyzing him. He wanted to hang up, block out that voice, but he couldn't move a muscle.

Karofsky chuckled again. "I knew you would. You want me to touch and kiss every _inch_ of your body. You want me to force you to the ground and fuck you hard 'till you can't walk. Maybe I should come inside and make your dreams come true, huh?"

Kurt's mind raced frantically. Is he outside the house now?

"If you try and enter, my Dad will kill you before you could reach me." Kurt prayed to whatever being that Karofsky didn't hear the waver in his voice.

"Don't lie to me Kurt," Karofsky replied calmly. "I know you're _all alone_ in that big house. Your big, scary daddy isn't there to protect you. Tell me, did you remember to lock the front door after you got home from the mall?"

Kurt felt his heart stop beating. Karofsky knew he had been at the mall. He knew he was home alone.

_He knew that the front door was unlocked._

Kurt hung up the phone violently and raced to the door to lock it. Once he had done that, he grabbed his cell and rushed down the stairs to lock himself in his bathroom.

He dialed his boyfriend's number with shaking fingers.

After two rings, there was an answer.

"Hey Kurt!" The cheerful voice that was on the other end wasn't Blaine, but his friend, David. "Do you know that Blaine has a recording of the Warblers singing Teenage Dream as your ringtone?"

Kurt could hear Wes laughing in the background, and Blaine demanding his phone.

"Kurt?" when he didn't immediately respond, David started to sound worried.

"I need to speak to Blaine." Kurt's voice was shaking. "I just . . . I need Blaine."

"Okay, okay," David sounded even more worried now. Kurt heard the sound of the phone being passed to someone else, then Blaine's voice.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"He knows I'm home alone." Kurt was trying to keep it together, but he could feel terrified tears racing down his cheeks.

"Who knows you're alone?" Blaine's voice was soothing, calming. "Come on, Baby, talk to me. Who are you talking about?"

"Karofsky." Even just saying the name sent frightened chills running down Kurt's spine. "He just called here."

"Do you want me to come over? Just so you're not alone?"

Kurt thought about it. "No. By the time you get here, Dad will be home anyway. Just, stay on the phone with me. Please?"

"Of course." Kurt could hear Blaine shooing his friends out of his dorm.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important." Kurt suddenly felt guilty for his little freak out.

"Nothing important, just studying. Do you want to talk about the phone call?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Not right now. I just want to calm down, and talking about it won't help."

"You are going to tell your father when he gets home, right? Because it will only get worse if you don't."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'll tell him, but can we drop it for now? Please?"

"Fine." Blaine didn't sound too happy about it, though. "What did you do today?"

Kurt spent the rest of their time on the phone telling his wonderful boyfriend a play-by-play account of his shopping trip with the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Just to let you know, though, I'm not sure when chapter four will be up. I'm going to be busy with real life stuff for a while, and I still have to finish writing it. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait, though.

A/N2: A great big thanks to Emberwillow14 for being an awesome beta!

**Chapter Three**

Kurt didn't sleep at all that night. Once his father had finally gotten home (it was past midnight!) and Blaine had to go to bed, he had stayed locked in his bathroom, huddled on the cold tile floor. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was scared.

Forget scared; he was terrified.

He really had hoped that everything would be fine after Karofsky got expelled. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He didn't want this overwhelming terror that would course through his body every time he woke up in tears after the nightmares every night. He didn't want to have the nightmares at all. He didn't want to have to continuously look over his shoulder in fear that his tormentor would be there, watching him.

He just wanted everything to god back to normal. Was that really too much to ask for?

When his wake up alarm on his cell phone finally went off, Kurt slowly and stiffly climbed to his feet and sluggishly went through the motions of his morning care routine.

The terror from the night before still was radiating throughout his whole body.

His father was already in the kitchen when Kurt finally emerged from his basement bedroom. Burt was reading the morning newspaper while sitting at the table, a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of him.

"I didn't expect to see you this morning considering how late it was when you got home last night." Kurt poured himself a cup of the strong smelling coffee. He didn't indulge in drinking it all that often (it was horribly bad for you), but he figured he could use the caffeine boost this morning.

"I didn't know you were still awake when I got home." Burt watched in concern as his son practically chugged down the scalding black coffee. "Are you okay?"

Kurt frowned deeply and tightened his grip on the coffee cup to discourage himself from hurling it at his father's head. Burt must have noticed this, because he chuckled awkwardly.

"I just meant, why are you so tired? Did you even sleep at all last night?"

Kurt sighed softly and gently placed his mug down on the spotless counter. He really didn't want to explain about the phone call from Karofsky last night, but he knew it would most likely be for the best. Probably. If it didn't cause his father to have another heart attack, which it probably would. Possibly. Hopefully not.

"Kurt?" Burt called out softly when he noticed his son's reluctance to answer the question.

"He called here last night." Kurt winced noticeably at how small and scared his voice sounded. He really should be stronger than this.

"Who?" Burt's eyes narrowed dangerously when Kurt didn't immediately answer. "Who called, Kurt?"

"Karofsky." When the reply finally came, it came out as barely a whisper.

"WHAT?" Burt snarled furiously, slamming his paper down causing the kitchen table to shake."That- that- kid who assaulted you actually had the nerve to even think about calling you?"

"Dad, please calm down!" Kurt whispered fearfully, worriedly, watching his father's face slowly start to turn beet red in anger. "Think about your heart!"

Burt looked into his son's worried and frightened face and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He really didn't need to freak Kurt out any more than the kid obviously already was. "What did he say to you?"

Kurt shook his head wordlessly, wrapping his lithe arms tightly around his torso. He could still hear the growled, vulgar words; and he really did not want to repeat them. Not to his father.

Not to anyone. Ever.

Burt's frowned deepened as he watched Kurt's face close off. "Kurt," he said slowly, "what did he say to you?"

"I refuse to repeat those words," Kurt muttered stubbornly, once again shaking his head.

"Kurt-"

"How was your date with Carole?" Kurt cut his father off swiftly, desperately wanting, _needing,_ to change the subject.

Burt sighed in defeat. He knew very well that he wouldn't be able to get Kurt to say anything now; not when the boy was being so defensive. "It was great. We went out to some fancy restaurant for supper, then went to go see that new action flick that just came out. After that we went to get some coffee at this great little twenty four hour diner and talked." He paused in thought for a moment before hesitantly continuing. "I know I said that Blaine could come to the Friday Night dinner tonight, but is it possible to switch that to next week instead?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Kurt's mind automatically jumped to the worst case scenario.

"Oh, no," Burt hurriedly replied to ease his son's mind. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that Carole and I would like to discuss something with you and Finn, and it's kind of just a family type thing."

Kurt frowned slightly. He had been looking forward to seeing his boyfriend tonight after the horrible nights he's been having. But if it was important enough to his father to ask, he knew that he would agree.

"I guess so. I'll have to call him at lunch to let him know, though."

"You do that." Burt glanced discretely at the clock. "Do you think you're actually up for going to school today?"

Kurt scowled. "Of course I'm going to school. Why wouldn't I?"

Burt sighed once again, this time in frustration. "You didn't sleep last night. You barely sleep most nights. Even I can see that you're exhausted under all that goop on your face. I don't think it's even safe for you to drive to school; not to mention being able to concentrate when you're actually at school!"

"I have to go to school." Kurt was adamant. "Dad, I know you're worried by my lack of sleep, but . . . I'm not going to be able to fall asleep just because I stay home from school. Besides, I just want everything to go back to the way it was before. I can't just hide out in my bedroom all the time because I'm scared!"

"Kurt-"

"I have to get going or else I'll be late for school." Kurt turned to walk out of the kitchen, but Burt grabbed his wrist lightly.

"Give me five minutes to get dressed, and I'll drive you."

"Dad-"

Burt cut off his son with a stubborn stare. "I do not want you driving when you're this tired. Give me five minutes, then we'll go."

Kurt pouted childishly, but relented. He knew that there would be no way his father would let him drive.

The problem with having Burt drive him to school was that Kurt didn't have a way to get home afterwards. It seemed that every one of his friends had some kind of after school plans that didn't allow them to give him a ride. Mercedes and Quinn had left already for some kind of girl's night out. Puck was driving Finn and Rachel somewhere so there was no room for him in the mohawked teen's truck. Brittany and Santana were making out in the janitor's closet; only an idiot would actually be stupid enough to disturb them. Tina and Mike were planning on walking home. Artie had some kind of Halo marathon or something he absolutely had to get home right now for. And Sam hadn't even been in school for the entire day.

To top it off, Kurt was pretty sure his dad had gone to Carole's after dropping him off at school, because there was no answer at home, and the guys at the shop had said that he hadn't been in all day.

Kurt sighed deeply. It was times like these (or all the time) that he wished his boyfriend lived closer. He had no doubts that if he called right now, even after cancelling their date for tonight, Blaine would drive the two hours from Westerville just to drive him home. A small smile graced his lips at the thought of Blaine. The older boy had been so completely understanding when Kurt had called at lunch to cancel the "Officially Meet the Father and the Father's Girlfriend, with Appearances by the Girlfriend's Son and his Girlfriend" dinner (so-called by Blaine). In fact, Blaine had suggested that they could go out tomorrow afternoon on an actual first date.

Kurt was ecstatic. Of course he had said yes.

His mind snapped back to his current predicament. He still needed a way to get home, and it was starting to look like the only option was walking. Alone. All the way home.

Kurt really didn't want to do that. Not after the note; not after that phone call last night.

He took a deep, calming breath and started the long trek home. Much to his surprise, and immense relief, nothing happened. He still wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting to happen, but he was glad that he got home without incident.

Kurt went down to his huge closet to pick out an outfit for dinner that night.

Just as Kurt was finished getting ready and debating whether or not he would get in trouble for driving to Breadstix, Burt pulled up in his truck.

"Sorry I didn't pick you up from school, kiddo," he said in apology as Kurt slid into the front seat. "I kinda lost track of time."

"It's fine." Kurt forced a smile onto his lips, trying to make his father feel less guilty. "Blaine asked me out tomorrow afternoon. You know, like an official first date? I just wanted to make sure you didn't need me."

Burt frowned thoughtfully. "First date, huh? What are you planning on doing?"

"We're going out for coffee, then probably to a movie."

"A movie? For a first date? I don't know, Kurt. Sitting alone in a dark theatre with a boy. Teenage boys tend to let their hands wander during a movie. I don't think I trust him enough not to try anything funny."

"Oh. My. God. Dad!" Kurt covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. "Blaine is a gentleman! And he knows about the . . . the situation with Karofsky; he wouldn't try anything!"

Burt chuckled softly and reached over to ruffle his son's hair. "I know, Kurt. I'm only teasing you. I'm surprised that I managed to get through it all without turning beet red like you did. Have fun on your date. Although, I'm pretty sure that you guys have already had your first date."

"Blaine and I have never been on a date." Kurt glared at Burt as he tried to fix his damaged hair. "Anytime we went out before, it was as friends. Now that we are actually dating, this will be our first date."

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Burt chuckled again as he pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix.

Carole and Finn were already there waiting for the Hummel men. They all placed their orders, and then fell into silence.

"So what did you need to discuss?" Kurt asked cautiously after they had received their drinks.

Burt and Carole shared a small smile.

"Well," Carole started slowly, "you boys know Burt and I have been seeing each other for a while now, and you two seem to be getting along better than last year . . ."

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. He was still pissed off at Finn for a great number of things.

"And ever since my heart attack I've been thinking a lot about my life," Burt continued, grasping affectionately at Carole's hand, "and about how I feel about us. So last night at dinner I-"

"He proposed!" Carole interrupted excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Finn frowned in confusion, staring at how happy his mother was.

"Oh my god!" Kurt would deny later that he squealed, but right now he was too happy for his father and Carole to care. "Oh, can I help plan the wedding? I have so many ideas . . ."

"Of course you can, dear," Carole smiled at Kurt before turning her gaze to her own son. "What do you think Finn?"

"You're really getting married?" Finn didn't exactly sound happy. He glanced around at every face at the table before continuing cautiously. "But that means moving in again, right?"

Kurt heard the unspoken _"I don't want to share a room with him again"_ in Finn's question, and it hurt like a punch to the face. Finn still didn't trust him, after all that had happened? He still was disgusted by the mere thought of sharing a room?

Burt must have heard it too, because he leaned forward to look Finn straight in the eye. "I get that you don't feel comfortable sharing a room with Kurt-"

"It's not that," Finn interrupted quickly, an embarrassed flush spreading across his face. "I just-"

Burt held up a hand to silence the tall teen. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last year. So we've decided that it would be best to clear out the spare bedroom for you to use until we can get that addition built. How does that sound?"

Finn just nodded and let out a tiny relieved sigh.

Kurt, on the other hand, stared at his father in shock. All of his mother's things were in the spare room; that's why Finn couldn't use it last time.

Her dresser was in there.

"Where . . . where are you going to put all . . . everything that's in there?" Kurt asked slowly, trying not to sound as though he were bothered by it. He failed spectacularly, and everyone noticed.

"We never use any of that anymore, Kurt," Burt said slowly. "It's probably time we got rid of it."

"Got rid of it? You mean, like throw it out?" Kurt finally understood why Finn had been so upset when their parents started dating. To hear that his own father was going to throw out everything of his mother's felt like a stab to the heart.

Burt sighed. This was supposed to be a happy announcement. "Come on Kurt, she's been gone for years. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

Kurt knew he was being irrational and selfish. Carole had sold/thrown out a lot of the furniture from her first marriage, and Finn had learned to accept it. He could accept it too. He could. Really.

"Dude, it's okay to be upset," Finn whispered softly to him, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "I mean, it's your mom's stuff. It's kinda like, I dunno, having a piece of her around."

Everyone shot a surprised look at the tall teen.

"That was very insightful, Finn," Kurt whispered. "Thank you."

"How about this, then?" Carole said after a brief silence. "We'll put your mother's stuff in the attic while Finn uses the room, and then when the addition is done we'll decide what to do with it all."

"Good idea!" Burt clapped his hands together. "It's settled, then. This weekend, we'll clean out the room, and next weekend you guys can move in!"

Thankfully, their food was brought out then, so everyone was glad to change the topic back to the wedding.

Kurt couldn't help the feeling of heartbreak that engulfed him at the thought of losing what was left of his mother, though.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for inflicting the long wait on you! I've just had the busiest week of hell. I won't go into details, because no one really cares, but I'm here now bearing a chapter! Please let me know what you think?

A/N2: This chapter was betaed by the lovely and awesome Emberwillow14.

A/N3: The first line of this chapter is credited to Emberwillow14, as well :)

**Chapter Four**

Blaine's eyes raked down Kurt's figure, taking in the navy v-neck, black skinny jeans, and beige sweater, licking his lips hungrily, wanting to rid the younger boy before him of his tempting attire. Of course, he wouldn't voice any of his desires to Kurt; at least, not yet. The poor boy would probably run screaming for the hills if he ever caught even a glimpse of the things that went on in Blaine's mind. Kurt had been through so much in the past few weeks; Blaine was determined not to make things worse.

Kurt finally spotted the older teen sitting by what they had dubbed "Their Table" and made his way over. Blaine was the one who had discovered the quaint little coffee shop which was located almost exactly in between Lima and Westerville. It was the place they'd usually meet up.

"Hey Baby." Blaine stood swiftly and gave Kurt a chaste peck on the cheek. "How have you been holding up? Do you want to talk about that phone call from Thursday night yet?"

"No!" Kurt snapped, then groaned loudly. "I'm sorry; I've already had to spend all morning trying to convince my dad that I'm fine and it was no big deal."

"It is a big deal, Kurt."

"Please Blaine," Kurt plead softly. "I just want to have fun today and forget about everything for a while."

Blaine sighed in acquiescence as both boys took their seats. He reached across the small table to grasp the younger teen's soft hand. "Don't worry then, Baby. I'll make sure that you forget about everything, for this afternoon at least."

Kurt stared in silence at their intertwined fingers. He was actually holding hands with a boy. In public. Where people could see them. It felt like a dream come true.

Blaine noticed his boyfriend's pensive stare and smiled softly. He could remember a time when the other boys in school had been afraid and reluctant to touch him, believing that they would catch "the gay" if they did. He could remember when he had to be careful not to even look another guy in the eye for too long because that obviously meant he liked them. He could remember the simple joy he had felt the first time he had ever held hands with another boy in public.

Oh yeah, Blaine could remember it all.

"Something wrong Baby?" he murmured quietly, gently rubbing his thumb along the back of the other teen's hand. "You seem to be thinking awfully hard about something."

"I just . . ." Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" Blaine looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. "You mean Baby?"

"Yes."

"It's just a pet name, to show affection." Blaine frowned slightly when a sudden thought hit him. "Do you not like it when I call you that? I can stop, if you like."

"I don't mind," Kurt replied quickly, a light pink blush coming to his cheeks. "It's just a little . . . new for me. It's nice."

Blaine grinned brightly. He loved making his boy blush like that; Kurt looked so sexy with pink tinged cheeks. It always made him think of other activities that might be able to cause that same flushed look on the younger teen.

"So what movie did you want to go to?"

Blaine blinked rapidly and dragged his mind out of the gutter to focus back on Kurt. "Uh, I heard that the new action movie sounds good?"

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, that's what Dad said. I just never really pegged you for the action movie type."

Blaine smiled mischievously. "To tell you the truth, I only want to see it because of the star. Apparently he spends ninety percent of the movie shirtless."

Kurt burst out in laughter. "I suppose that is as a good a reason as any to go see an action movie. It definitely wouldn't be for what they pass off as a plot but in reality is just a bunch of explosions."

"I take it you aren't a fan of action movies, then?" Blaine smirked playfully.

"Only if there is an intelligent plot. Otherwise, no."

"If there was intelligent plot, then it wouldn't be an action movie." Blaine stood swiftly and offered his hand to help Kurt up. "What movie would you like to go see?"

"The action movie is fine," Kurt said in a breathy tone as Blaine pulled him to his feet. "You had me convinced at 'shirtless'. Somehow, that fact was left out of Dad's description."

Blaine laughed softly and led the younger teen out of the cafe by the hand. "New action movie it is then. Want to drive? Wes desperately needed to see his girlfriend today, and since he got his car taken away, I gallantly offered to let him use mine. He was kind enough to drop me off here first."

Kurt snorted before he could stop himself. "If I didn't drive, then how would we get there? There is no way I'm letting you drive my baby."

"Touché." Blaine smiled as they climbed into the black Navigator.

It was a short drive to the closest theatre. Kurt had requested the date be somewhere other than Lima, just to prevent his usual tormentors (and friends) from ruining his first date. Not that he believed his friends would purposely ruin it, but they might . . . interfere.

The theatre was abnormally empty for a Saturday afternoon; there were maybe five other people there. The two boys chose to sit in the back row, which was at least six rows behind the nearest person. It didn't take them all that long to fall into boredom. Not even the mostly shirtless hot star could keep their attention from the glaring plot holes and copious amount of explosions.

It started out small; Blaine "accidentally" elbowed Kurt in the side, causing the younger boy to respond by lightly smacking him on the back of the head. They went on like that for about twenty minutes before they got bored again.

Five minutes later, Blaine got a playful grin on his face. He yawned loudly and stretched, the movements greatly exaggerated. He then dropped his arm down onto the back of Kurt's chair.

"You did not just do that," Kurt whispered with a giggle. "That is honestly the dorkiest thing you have ever done."

Blaine chuckled softly, letting his arm slide off of the back of the seat to wrap tightly around his boyfriend's shoulders. Kurt sighed happily and cuddled as close as he could without actually climbing into the other boy's lap.

This? This was perfect.

Blaine dropped a light kiss on Kurt's forehead. Before he could pull away, Kurt was turning his face to capture Blaine's lips with his own. It was a slightly awkward angle for both of them, but neither boy was willing to pull away.

Without breaking the kiss, Kurt managed to sit up in his seat and lean in closer to Blaine. He gently placed his hands on the older boy's shoulders, not exactly sure what to do with them, and swiped at Blaine's lips with the tip of his tongue lightly.

Blaine grinned and opened his mouth to allow entry. His arm around Kurt's shoulder's tightened, pulling the other boy even closer, while his other hand fell to rest lightly on his knee. He rubbed Kurt's leg gently, feeling the lean muscles twitch under his warm hand.

Kurt ran his tongue along the inside of Blaine's mouth, reveling in the wet heat. He twitched a little when a hand started rubbing along his leg, but the sensations soon overpowered him. He pulled away with a small gasp as he felt heat rushing to his groin.

Blaine chuckled again and quickly attached his lips to Kurt's neck. The skin was so soft and tasted so good. The way Kurt moaned quietly and tilted his head back to expose more of that perfect pale flesh encouraged Blaine to continue. He kissed along the younger boy's neck, pressing their chests closer together and squeezing the thigh under his hand almost roughly. He lost himself in the moment as his hormones took over, forgetting that he was supposed to be a gentleman and taking things slow. He had just wanted this for so long . . .

Kurt was trying to stay quiet, lest they draw too much attention to themselves, but when Blaine had roughly groped his thigh and started to move his hand higher, Kurt couldn't contain the aroused gasp that left his lips before he let his eyes flutter shut.

_There was a muscled body pressing against his bare back and forcing his front against the counter. A large hand was clamped down over his mouth silencing him and a strong arm was holding him tight and still against the broad chest. Hot, wet lips claimed his throat. He could see their reflection in the bathroom mirror._

"_Relax." Karofsky's voice in his ear._

Kurt's eyes flew open as panic swept throughout his entire body. He was still in the dark theatre; Blaine was the one kissing his neck now. Blaine was the one with his hand dangerously close to Kurt's cock.

_He was in a dark janitor's closet; Karofsky was looming over him menacingly. There was a large hand groping him painfully._

"_Have you let either touch you here yet?" Karofsky sounded amused._

Kurt shoved Blaine away roughly and flew out of the theatre in a rush. Blaine stared after him with a sense of dread filling him. He must have pushed Kurt past his comfort zone.

"Well, shit," he muttered to himself before climbing to his feet and following his boyfriend out.

It only took Blaine five minutes to find Kurt sitting in his Navigator. The younger teen had his forehead resting against the steering wheel, and his shoulders appeared shaking almost violently.

Blaine sighed. He hadn't meant to let his judgment slip; now he felt incredibly guilty for pushing Kurt faster than he was obviously willing to go. He knocked firmly on the driver's window, hoping to hell that his boyfriend could forgive him.

Kurt raised his head, and Blaine kicked himself mentally when he saw the tears sparkling in those beautiful eyes. Kurt opened the door to climb out slowly and leaned against the side of the vehicle. He wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine opened his mouth to apologize, but Kurt spoke first.

"I'm sorry," the younger teen whispered quietly. "I didn't mean to freak out and push you away. I just . . . I'm sorry."

Blaine stared in shocked silence for a moment before he could even think of responding. "Don't you dare apologize for that!" He surprised himself with the growl that came out of his mouth. "Never apologize for pushing someone away from you if you're uncomfortable. If someone gets mad at you for it, then that's their problem. You shouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Blaine-" Kurt's voice sounded surprised and his eyes were wide with shock as they stared at the other teen.

"I'm the one who's sorry," Blaine interrupted abruptly, reaching out to take Kurt's hand. He took it as a good sign that it wasn't immediately jerked away. "I shouldn't have let it get that far. I'm being a gentleman, and this is only our first date. And after all you've been through lately, I should have known better."

"I kissed you first."

"Doesn't matter. I'm the older, more experienced one. I should have known better." Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eye. "Please forgive me?"

Kurt was silent for a few agonizingly long seconds before a small smile graced his lips and he nodded.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "So do you want to go back into the movie?"

"No." Kurt shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Maybe we could just go back to our coffee shop? And talk?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled brightly and pulled Kurt in for a loose hug. He was pleased that the younger boy didn't flinch at his touch. "Whatever you want."

* * *

Karofsky hadn't even planned on following Kurt that day. He had been pulling out of the gas station (he dropped off a resume. It had been handwritten since he didn't have access to a computer right now) when he saw that shiny, expensive, black Navigator go by. On a whim, he'd followed it. He could guess where Kurt was going; to meet that perfect, faggy prep school boyfriend of his. Karofsky could feel the jealousy coiling in his stomach as he thought about that grease ball touching _his_ Kurt.

He followed for about an hour when Kurt pulled into a tiny cafe-type restaurant. Of course they would meet somewhere like this; it was almost too cute for words. Karofsky felt like vomiting just from the sight of it.

Kurt parked his precious baby (Karofsky had heard the other boy call it that once) and entered the building. The boy was wearing those skin tight jeans that made Karofsky's dick twitch just from watching that perfect little ass sway as he walked. He debated following, but it didn't seem that crowded, and he didn't want Kurt to see him.

Not yet, anyway.

It had been only ten minutes before that fag dragged his Kurt out of the cafe place. He growled as he watched the two boys make their way over to the Navigator.

They were flirting.

He would have to put a stop to that somehow.

Karofsky followed again, this time to a theatre. He didn't have the money to waste to get in, and it pissed him off. He could just picture that stupid guy kissing his Kurt in the dark theatre, maybe trying to feel that hot ass. He snorted in amusement. The prep school boy was most likely too prissy to even think about something like that. The homo was even shorter than Kurt.

No, his Kurt needed a real man like himself to take control. He'd show Kurt that soon.

It surprised Karofsky when Kurt came rushing out of the theatre less than an hour after he had entered, looking freaked out. He watched as Kurt unlocked his vehicle before climbing in and leaning against the steering wheel.

It seemed there was trouble in paradise. Karofsky smirked.

The boyfriend followed about five minutes later. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but he could tell from their body language what was going on.

Something happened and the fucker was saying sorry.

And Kurt forgave him, of course.

The smirk on Karofsky's face turned into a snarl. He had to do something about this situation, fast.

He followed them back to that stupid coffee place. This time they stayed for about two hours before leaving. He watched as the cocksucker pulled his Kurt in close and kissed him on the lips. It was even worse when Kurt wrapped his arms around the other's neck and _pressed_ against him.

It seemed his boy was a little slut. He could work with that.

He was pleased when they went their separate ways; Kurt to his own vehicle and the boyfriend getting into some crappy piece of shit that some other guy was driving. He watched as they drove off in different directions before he knew what he had to do.

Kurt could wait. Right now he had to have a talk with Mr. Prep School.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a short chapter today! I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter done, so hopefully this will tide everyone over until then!

A/N2: This chapter was betaed by the wonderful Emberwillow14!

**Chapter Five**

"So how was your date with Kurt?"

Blaine glanced over at Wes, briefly wondering why he was the passenger in his own car before answering. "It was good."

"Just good?" Wes spared a quick glance at his friend before dragging his eyes back to the road. "What happened?"

"Whatever makes you think something happened?"

"Come on, Blaine," Wes chuckled. "I know you. If nothing happened, you would have been talking my ear off about how amazing the date was, and how amazing Kurt is. Instead, you let me ramble on for forty-five minutes about how I got stuck playing board games with Kelly's younger siblings. Then when I ask you how it went, all you can say is good? What happened?"

Blaine sighed and stared out the window. "We went to go see that new action movie."

"And?" Wes prompted when it seemed like that was all the other boy was going to say. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"We didn't see all of it. Ended up leaving partway through."

"That bad, huh?" Wes glanced at Blaine again. "Well, I never thought Kurt would be too into action flicks."

"I pushed him." Blaine's voice was quiet, almost whispered.

"What?" Wes stared at his friend in shock, before violently jerking the steering wheel when he noticed that he had drifted into the other lane. "Blaine, you didn't-"

"Not physically," Blaine cut in, and Wes breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean then?"

"I . . . It started out innocently enough. We were playing around, and I put my arm around him. Then he kissed me. And things . . . kind of got a little heated." Blaine shivered at the memory of Kurt's mouth on his own, the younger boy's tongue hesitantly exploring his mouth, his hand inching closer to the prize that was wrapped up in those sinfully tight jeans . . . Blaine had to shake his head to clear his mind before he could continue. "Kurt got freaked, and ran out."

Wes nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the road. "So then what happened? Because you were with him when I picked you up, and he didn't look upset then."

"I apologized." Blaine sighed deeply. "Actually, he apologized first. Can you believe that? He honestly thought that he had done something wrong."

"I can." Wes smiled when Blaine shot his a surprised look. "Oh, come on. The kid adores you. He was probably terrified that you were angry with him for running away. I mean, have you met the guys he hangs out with on a daily basis? They certainly seem less . . . refined than you. Especially that Puck character."

"Even so, he shouldn't feel he has to apologize for pushing me away," Blaine mumbled as they pulled up in front of Dalton. "I told him so, too."

"You are so damn chivalrous, Blaine." Wes laughed as he stopped the car. "Not that that's a bad thing, of course. It's just . . . adorable. Now get out and I'll go park the car."

"Tell me again why you're ordering me out of my own car?" Blaine asked as he climbed out of the vehicle. "For that matter, why were you the one driving home?"

"Because you climbed into the passenger seat. Now shut the door, and I'll meet you back in the dorm."

Blaine laughed as he slammed the door shut and made his way up the steps. It was still pretty early, only about five in the afternoon, but the grounds were deserted. A lot of the students opted to go home for the weekends if they lived close enough. In fact, the only reason the kids who stayed did so was because there were usually club meetings on the weekends. That's why Blaine stayed; the Warblers rehearsed every Saturday at five.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, preferring instead to think about his wonderful (and hot) boyfriend. That was probably why he didn't notice the shadow looming over him until he was shoved roughly to the ground.

"What the hell?" Blaine yelled, looking up at whoever was behind him. His heart stopped as he recognized the muscular figure.

Karofsky.

He was obviously angry, glowering down at Blaine with his large fists clenched tightly at his sides. Blaine could practically feel the hatred radiating off of Karofsky.

Slowly, and without breaking eye contact, Blaine pushed himself up to his feet. Karofsky remained as he was, simply watching Blaine as though he was prey.

He really hated the feeling of being hunted.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked calmly, proud that he could keep the scared waver out of his voice. The other teen was an awful lot bigger than him.

Karofsky smirked and slowly stepped closer towards the smaller teen. Blaine hurriedly backed up, wincing when his back hit the brick wall of the school.

"I just came for a little chat," Karofsky said pleasantly enough, stopping his movement only when he was less than a foot away from the other boy.

Blaine swallowed discretely. "About what?"

"Kurt." Suddenly Karofsky's hands were twisted in Blaine's shirt, almost lifting him off the ground. "Stay away from him."

"What?" Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "No! You have no right-"

He was cut off by a large fist striking the side of his head, pain exploding everywhere. Karofsky slammed Blaine against the wall and he could feel the rough surface scraping across his back. Another punch hit him, this one landing on his eye, before he was thrown to the ground.

"Are you going to stay away from Kurt?" The question was growled, low and dangerous.

"No." Blaine realized that was the wrong answer when he was kicked hard in the stomach. Repeatedly. As the kicks rained down against him, he tried to curl up in a little ball.

Finally it stopped and Karofsky reached down to pull the other boy back up to throw him against the wall. When Blaine started to slide down, Karofksy wound his fingers through those black curls and held him up by his hair.

Blaine winced in pain, bringing his hands up to tug futilely at the hand securing him to the wall. He was wheezing, and his chest hurt pretty badly. He silently prayed that none of his ribs were broken.

"Stay the fuck away from Kurt. He belongs to me." Karofsky leaned forward uncomfortably close to whisper the next part in Blaine's ear. "If I ever see you near him again, I will kill him. And I'll make sure it hurts. You don't want that, do you?"

N-no," Blaine whispered softly, trying to squirm free.

Karofsky frowned at the other teen's attempts to escape; he tightened his grip on Blaine's hair and slammed the back of his head against the wall.

Blaine cried out in pain.

"Do we have an understanding?" Karofsky growled. When Blaine didn't answer, he slammed the other's whole body against the wall. "I said, 'do we have an understanding.'"

"Yes," Blaine whimpered quietly. He was pretty sure the back of his head was bleeding.

Karofsky smirked again and released his victim, watching him collapse onto the ground. "Good. And don't forget, I'm always watching."

Blaine watched as the bully climbed back in his car and drove away. He heard frantic footsteps running towards him and Wes appeared in his line of sight.

"What the hell happened to you?" Wes skidded to a stop and fell to his knees beside his friend. "Who was that guy?"

"That was Karofsky, the guy who was bullying Kurt." Blaine winced as he slowly stood with Wes's help. "He told me to stay away from Kurt."

Wes frowned as he led the smaller boy inside. "You have to call the police. This is assault."

Blaine laughed softly. "I think I should go to the nurse first and see how bad it is."

"At least tell Kurt, so he knows what happened."

"No. I don't want to worry him."

"Blaine-"

"Wes, I'm hurt and I'm freaked out and I just need . . . I just need to go to the nurse, okay?"

The frown never left Wes's face, but he nodded as he helped Blaine get to the nurse's office. Once they finally made it there, he deftly slid his hand into the other boy's pocket and retrieved the cell phone there. Blaine was in too much pain to even notice.

Once he was sure that the nurse would take good care of his friend, Wes walked out of the office. He knew Blaine was just trying to protect Kurt, but if this bully was going to start coming after Blaine, then Wes needed to make sure that his friend was safe.

He scrolled through the contacts until he found the one he wanted and pressed send.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter!Hopefully you'll enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!

A/N2: This chapter was betaed by the awesome Emberwillow14 3

**Chapter Six**

Kurt had just pulled into his driveway, noting that Carole's car was already there, when his cell phone started ringing. He smiled happily as his boyfriend's name flashed across the screen. It had been just over an hour since they parted, and Blaine already wanted to talk to him.

Kurt put the phone up to his ear and answered silkily, "Hello, Blaine."

"Kurt?"

Kurt frowned as he realized that it wasn't Blaine on the other line. "Wes? Why are you calling me on Blaine's phone? What's wrong?"

"You know someone named Karofsky, right?"

Kurt felt his blood run cold and his breathing stop. "What – what did he do?"

"He just beat Blaine up." Under the surface of Wes's calm voice, there was a deep rage. "I brought him to the nurse's office."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kurt whispered softly, the fear evident in his voice. Karofsky was quite a bit bigger than Blaine, after all.

"I don't know; it just happened." Wes sighed in frustration. "His face was already starting to bruise, and I think that the back of his head was bleeding a bit. He seemed to be having some trouble breathing, as well, although that could have just been from nerves. Kurt, this Karofsky person told Blaine to stay away from you."

"What?" Kurt could feel panic rising inside, making it harder to breath. Did Karofsky hurt Blaine just because of him?

"I'm not sure what the whole story on that is yet, but I thought you should know. Blaine didn't want you to worry, so I think you should watch out. Got that?"

Kurt nodded dumbly before he remembered that Wes couldn't see him. "Yeah; I know Karofsky can be pretty dangerous."

"Okay." Wes paused for a moment. "I'm going to make sure that Blaine's all right. Shall I force him to call you when he's able?"

"Yes, please." Kurt hung his phone up and let it fall onto his lap.

Blaine had been hurt because of him. Even worse, Blaine had been beaten up because of him. It was his entire fault that Karofsky had gone after Blaine.

Kurt's phone rang again, interrupting his thoughts. The display said it was an unknown number, so he answered cautiously.

"Hello?"

"I paid a little visit to your pretty little boyfriend. He's not so pretty anymore."

It was Karofsky.

Unconsciously, Kurt shrank back into his car seat, trembling from a combination of fear and anger. "Why?"

"He touched what's mine." Karofsky's voice deepened to a rough, angry growl. "I just made sure he knew not to let it happen again."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt had a sick suspicion he knew what – who – this "possession" was.

"You. You belong to me, Kurt."

"I don't belong to you, Karofsky!" Kurt hissed as he sat up straight. He could feel rage coursing through his body. "I don't belong to anyone!"

Karofsky chuckled lightly, the sound sending shivers down Kurt's spine. "I think it's adorable how you think that I don't own you. But it's true; doesn't everything I do influence your actions?"

Kurt sat in a shocked silence, which Karofsky took for agreement.

"Once you admit that you're mine, things will go a lot smoother. No one else will get hurt; I'll even leave Mr. Prep School alone."

Kurt tried to swallow nervously around the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat when he heard the thinly veiled threat against his boyfriend.

"What do you want from me?" He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Karofsky gave another low chuckle. "Oh, Kurt. I think you know what I want. I want you. _All_ of you; every _inch_."

"You will never have me." Kurt was proud that there was not even a hint of a waver in his voice, despite the fact that he was trembling violently. "Stay away from me and stay away from Blaine, or else I will get the police involved."

"The police won't help you, and you know it. Otherwise you would have involved them already." Karofsky actually laughed out loud. "Have they ever done anything? Every time your house was vandalized, bricks were thrown through your windows, lawn furniture was nailed to your roof. Others harassing you in public, flinging hateful slurs at you. What have the police ever done to help? The truth is, they don't care. Nobody really cares about fags like you and Pretty Boy. No one cares what happens to you."

Kurt didn't even realize that he had whimpered until Karofsky's voice softened drastically.

"Don't worry, Baby-"

Kurt flinched at Karofsky's use of that particular term of endearment. Something told him he would never want Blaine to call him that again after hearing it fall from his bully's lips.

"Don't worry. I won't have to hurt you as long as you're a good boy."

Good boy.

_He couldn't breathe._

"_Are you going to be a good boy?"_

_He was in the janitor's closet again. Karofsky had his hand on his throat again._

"_Get on your knees."_

Kurt gasped for breath; he felt as though he really had been back there, unable to breath. He couldn't give in to Karofsky; not this time.

"Go to Hell, Karofsky, and leave me alone!"

"Wrong answer, Kurt." The line went dead. Karofsky had hung up.

Kurt sat in his car breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down. It wouldn't be good to go into his house when he was so freaked out, especially since Finn and Carole were apparently already there. The Hudson's were supposed to come over after his date to start moving his mother's things to the attic. Hopefully they didn't start without him; he wanted a chance to go through everything in case there was something he could sneak down to his room. He took one last deep breath before slowly climbing out of his car and walking into the house.

Carole and Finn were just putting on their jackets.

"Hey," Kurt looked at the mother and son in confusion. "What's going on?"

Burt came in from the kitchen. "Kurt! You're home. Carole and Finn were just leaving."

Kurt frowned slightly, still confused. "Aren't we supposed to be clearing out the spare room today?"

"We already did." Finn smiled cheerfully.

"What?" Kurt could feel the blood rushing from his face.

"Carole has to cover a shift at work tonight, so we decided to clear it out earlier," Burt replied, looking closely at his son in worry. "They couldn't come tomorrow to do it, and we didn't want to interrupt your date. Are you okay?"

Kurt was just staring off into space. The spare room had been cleared out already. He didn't get a chance to go through anything before it all got shoved into the attic. It was like there was nothing left of his mother; his beautiful, wonderful, sweet mother.

"Dude, are you okay?"

He freaked out while kissing Blaine. Blaine had gotten beaten up. Karofsky called him, threatening him and Blaine.

"What's wrong with him?"

Now his mother's things were all packed away in the attic, were he couldn't easily get to them.

"Kurt, honey, what's wrong?"

The dresser was gone; hidden in the attic. He couldn't even get the comfort and safety he felt when he opened the drawers and let the smell of her perfume envelope him. He wanted that comfort.

"Did that Blaine kid do something? Should I be getting out my shotgun?"

He needed that comfort.

"Is he breathing?"

Kurt blinked, and jumped a bit when he saw the three worried faces close to his own. He took in a deep, shuddering breath – he felt like he was going to burst into tears at any moment – and forced a smile onto his face.

"I'm fine. Sorry to worry you all; it was just a surprise. I'm fine."

Burt looked doubtful, and opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt cut him off.

"I'm actually kind of tired, so I'll just go lay down." He rushed by the others and clattered down the stairs to the basement. He needed to be left alone before the dam that was holding back the tears broke. He turned the corner to go down the last few steps and stopped short.

His mother's dresser, the one with the smell of her perfume still in it, was sitting in the middle of his room.

Kurt slowly walked forward, gently laying his hand on the beautiful dark wood. He wasn't seeing things; it really was there.

"I remembered you telling me about that thing." Finn stood right behind the smaller teen. "About how it made you feel better sometimes just to be able to smell your mom's perfume. I kinda figured that you wouldn't want it shoved in the attic where you couldn't get to it, so I asked Burt if we could move it down here. I guess it doesn't really go with your . . . room at all, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Kurt could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and start to spill over, whether it was from the stress of the day or seeing that dresser in his room he didn't know. He spun around suddenly and threw his arms around Finn's neck, pulling the much taller boy into a tight embrace.

"Uh, dude . . . Kurt . . ." Finn flailed awkwardly as he tried to figure out just what was happening.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, burying his face in Finn's shirt as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Thank you so much. This is . . . just so amazing. I can't even . . . This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me."

Finn awkwardly patted Kurt on the back before pushing him away gently. "It's no big deal. I know how it feels. Why are you crying? Did Blaine do anything?"

Kurt laughed. It was a little bitter, but he knew Finn wouldn't be able to tell. "No, Blaine didn't do anything. Actually Blaine got hurt, and I . . . It's been a stressful day. That's all."

"Oh. Okay." Finn rubbed the back of his neck and started backing up. "So, we're leaving now. I just wanted to explain why this was in here."

Kurt nodded, and smiled. "Thanks again Finn. It really means a lot to me that you remembered that."

Finn smiled and headed back upstairs.

Kurt turned back to his mother's dresser and sat on the floor in front of it, opening all of the drawers wide. As her sweet, beautiful perfume wafted out at him, he felt like, just for a little while at least, everything would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is later than usual! I had a tiny case of writers block. But, this chapter is slightly longer than they have been, so... Enjoy!

A/N2: A big thank's to the wonderful Emberwillow14 for betaing!

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm so sorry!"

Blaine smiled slightly at Kurt's frantic tone. "It's not your fault, Kurt. Karofsky's a psycho; no one could have possibly predicted that he would come all the way here to attack me."

"But he went there to attack you because of me! He hurt you because of me!"

Blaine pulled his phone away from his ear to glare at it. Of course he knew that Kurt wouldn't see that, but it made him feel better. "I told you, I'm fine. Just a few bruises, no broken bones. It's not like I haven't been beaten up before."

"But you went to Dalton to get away from all that. Now, because of me, you were hurt in a place where you should have been safe!"

Blaine fell back onto his bed, letting out a hiss of pain when his bruised back met the hard mattress. "I am safe here, Kurt. Honestly, I'm more scared for you. I think he might be stalking you; following you, calling you, threatening you and me. You should call the police."

"I can't." Kurt's voice fell to a frightened whisper. "They won't do anything. They have never done anything. Why would this be any different?"

"Because what he's doing is against the law?" Blaine sighed in frustration. "Look, I know you're scared; hell, after what happened yesterday, I'm scared. But this just won't go away. He's only going to keep coming after you until . . ." He couldn't even finish that thought. "At least tell your dad."

"Oh, that would go over well!" The sound of a broken sob came out of the phone. "'Hey Dad, remember the guy that got expelled for trying to rape me? Yeah, he's been stalking me and attacking my boyfriend!' Dad will have another heart attack! I can't tell him. I told him about the first phone call, and he nearly flipped. I . . . I just can't do it."

"If you don't tell someone, Kurt, you're going to end up raped or, worse, killed!" Blaine shouted into the phone. He immediately regretted it when he heard the clear sounds of someone crying on the other line. "Kurt . . ."

"I have to go."

The line went dead.

"Fuck!" Blaine threw his phone across his dorm room and covered his face. He really hadn't meant to yell like that and scare Kurt. He was just so worried about his boyfriend.

"You could go to the police, you know."

Blaine pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at Wes, who was leaning casually against the door frame. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you called Kurt." Wes pushed himself away from the door to sit beside his friend on the bed. "If he won't call the police, you should. This Karofsky guy assaulted you; that alone could get him arrested."

Blaine sighed softly. "But what proof is there that he assaulted me? Sure, I'm covered in bruises, but you didn't see who it was, no one else was around . . . It would just be my word against his."

Wes raised a single eyebrow, giving Blaine a skeptical look. "Aren't you scared for Kurt? Maybe if you were to go forward, Kurt would too."

"I doubt it."

"Why are you protecting this guy?" Blaine shot Wes a confused looked. The Asian boy was glaring at him. "Seriously, Blaine. That's what this amounts to. By both you and Kurt not going forward and involving the police, you're essentially protecting this psychopath! Like you said, he's not going to stop unless you or Kurt does something about it! So why aren't you doing something about it? Do you want Kurt to get killed or actually raped?"

Blaine sat up fully, staring at his friend in shock and hurt. "Of course not! Why would you even-"

"Then you go to the police!" Wes interrupted with a shout. "Tell the police everything you know! Tell them everything Kurt has told you! You want to be his hero, Blaine? Then be the fucking hero! Quit burying your head in the sand!"

Blaine stared at the Asian boy in shocked silence.

"You know what?" Wes ran a tired hand through his hair and stood up. "I give up trying to talk some sense into you. You do what you think is best, just don't come crying to me when something happens to Kurt."

Blaine was still silent as he watched his friend walk out of his dorm before falling back down on his bed. In the course of ten minutes, he seemed to have managed to make two people angry at him.

That was just great.

Though, Blaine had to admit that he knew deep down inside Wes was right. Wasn't he just trying to convince Kurt to go to the police about it? Or even just to tell his father? So why was he so afraid to step forward?

He knew the answer to that as well. He was scared; plain and simple. He was scared for himself (he always felt he was kind of a coward), and he was absolutely _terrified_ for Kurt. Blaine had no doubt in his mind that Karofsky would follow through with his threat about killing Kurt.

So yeah, Blaine was just too freaking scared to step forward. And he hated himself for it.

But it wasn't just him in danger this time; he didn't even have to be in danger. It was _Kurt_ that was in danger, and _Kurt_ whose life was threatened. And if anything happened to Kurt . . .

Blaine whipped out his cell phone again and scrolled through his contacts. When he found the rarely used number he was looking for, he hit send.

It rang twice before there was any answer.

"Hello?" The familiar deceptively gruff voice of Kurt's dad said on the other line.

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine swallowed nervously. "It's Blaine."

"Hey Blaine, is Kurt not answering his cell or something?"

"No, actually he just hung up on me-"

"And you want me to bring the phone to him?" Burt chuckled softly as he thought of the teenagers' antics.

"No; I actually needed to talk to you." Blaine took a deep breath. He was doing this to protect Kurt; it didn't matter if the other boy would hate him afterwards. "It's about Karofsky . . ."

Kurt had been sitting motionless on his bed since he had hung up on Blaine. It had been a stupid thing to do; he knew that Blaine was just trying to help him with this horrible situation that he had somehow found himself in. Besides, Blaine had been the one beaten up; Blaine was the one that he felt he needed to comfort. He stared silently at his mother's dresser which still sat in the middle of his room. He needed to find a way to fix this whole stupid mess.

The phone rang upstairs, but he ignored it. His father was home and would answer it. He just prayed that it wasn't Karofsky calling. His dad really didn't need to hear any of the filth that psychopath spewed. He could hear Burt pacing around upstairs.

It couldn't have been even five minutes later when the door to Kurt's basement bedroom burst open with a loud bang and Burt came barreling down the stairs. The teenager could only stare in shock as his father came to a halt in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me that that lunatic was threatening your life again?" Burt roared in anger.

Kurt shrank back against his headboard, his bright eyes shining with apprehension. "I-I don't know what you're talking about . . ."

"Karofsky!" Burt reached forward and grasped his son's shoulders gently. "Blaine just called and told me-"

"Blaine talked to you?" Kurt pulled away, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Yes." Burt took a deep breath to calm himself no sense in worrying Kurt about his heart, and sat down on the bed next to him. "Blaine told me that Karofsky attacked him yesterday, threatening to kill you if he ever came near you again."

"What?" Kurt whispered in surprise. "He didn't mention that part to me."

"Blaine's just scared for you, kiddo." Burt reached towards his son and pulled him into a light hug. "So am I. It's probably time to get the police involved. If this kid is making death threats again . . . I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Kurt was shaking his head, though. "The police won't do anything, Dad. They've never done anything. We live in _Lima_, Dad. No one really cares if the town fag gets death threats."

Burt growled dangerously, his arms tightening around his son protectively. "Don't you dare call yourself that, Kurt. And I care if you get death threats. Your friends care. Blaine cares. Carole and Finn care. Don't even try telling me that no one cares."

Kurt looked up at his father with tears shining in his eyes. "But the police don't care."

Burt sighed, wishing he could tell his son different. But he didn't know for sure if what Kurt was telling him was actually incorrect. "Has Karofsky done anything else? Any more phone calls, or anything?"

Kurt was silent for a moment before slowly nodding. "He called me again yesterday, to tell me that he beat up Blaine. And he left a note in my jacket pocket during Sectionals."

"Do you still have it? The note, I mean."

Kurt nodded again and slipped from his father's arms to cross the room to his desk. He rummaged around in the drawers for a moment, before frantically shifting things on the top of the desk.

"Kurt?" Burt could see his son starting to panic.

"It's gone." The whisper was frantic and scared. "I can't find it; I'm sure that I put it in my desk!"

"Kurt." Burt stood and crossed the room to wrap his arms around his trembling son. "Are you sure that's where you put it? Maybe you threw it out?"

Kurt sobbed quietly. "No, I know I kept it, in case . . . In case he tried anything. Then there would be proof. But it's not here!"

Burt frowned. He could see how freaked out his son was now; how much the stress of everything, and not just this Karofsky thing, was starting to break him. He had realized last night that he hadn't been very . . . well, sensitive about Kurt's feelings on the whole moving-Kurt's-mother's-things-to-the-attic thing. He knew that he had made a mistake in not waiting for Kurt to get home before doing it, and thankfully Finn had the brilliant idea of moving the old dresser down to Kurt's room. But add all that on top of Kurt's insistence of helping to plan the wedding, along with school, glee, and a boyfriend; Kurt was ready to break from stress overload.

"I still think we should go to the police," Burt murmured softly into his son's hair. "At least let them know that this is going on."

Kurt just shook his head again, his entire body shaking with repressed sobs.

"Kurt, listen to me." Burt slid his hand under his son's chin to force Kurt to look at him. "Maybe they won't do anything, but maybe they will. I'd feel a whole lot better if we went to the police now, rather than after Karofsky tries to do something to you. Please, Kurt."

Kurt stared up into his father's eyes before he finally relented.

"Alright."

Burt pulled Kurt close to his chest for another hug. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter! Real life kinda caught up to me and I'm working on a couple of other things as well, so this took longer than I expected. Hopeful the next chapter won't be as long of a wait! This chapter is rather short, but I had nothing else to put in it. :( Enjoy!

A/N2: A great big thanks to the awesome Emberwillow14 for betaing!

**Chapter Eight**

The trip to the Lima Police Station went quicker than Kurt had imagined. The place had been very busy, so an officer just took him and his father aside to take notes. The only sign that the officer (the man had introduced himself as O'Neill) had given of displeasure was when Kurt had to say that he couldn't find the note that had been left in his coat pocket. Otherwise O'Neill kept on his face a fixed neutral expression. The worst part for Kurt, besides reliving what had happened in school once again, was having to repeat the things that Karofsky had said to him over the phone in front of his father. He could feel Burt bristling with anger beside him the entire time. In the end, the officer took their number and promised to call if they discovered anything else.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Burt tried to lighten the mood as they climbed back into his truck.

Kurt scowled darkly. "I don't think he believed me. If the note hadn't disappeared . . ."

"At least they promised to do something."

Kurt's scowled deepened. "Yeah, they're going to look into it."

Burt decided that it would be best to drop the subject after that.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" Finn called down the hallway, waving his hand in Kurt's general direction.

It was Monday morning. Kurt wasn't in the best of moods, having both gotten into a fight with Blaine and gone to the police about Karofsky yesterday, and he just wasn't up for dealing with Finn's problems right now. He tried to finish at his locker as quickly as he could so he was able to disappear into his first class, but there was no such luck.

Finn stopped beside him and casually leaned against the locker next to his.

Kurt sighed softly and shut his locker before looking up at the taller boy's face. "Good morning, Finn."

As he suspected, Finn was looking kind of nervous, fidgeting with something in the pocket of his sweater. He kept glancing around, as though he were waiting for the halls to empty. Kurt shifted impatiently; he didn't want to be late for his first class just because Finn was probably having girl troubles again.

"I need to talk to you about something," Finn began in a low voice, watching as the hallway slowly cleared.

"Can it wait until lunch?" Kurt cut in quickly. "We'll be late for class if we talk about it now."

He had turned and started to walk away when Finn started speaking again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"Tell anyone about what?" Kurt sighed again, resigned to the fact that he would most likely end up being late for class. He turned back to face Finn when the sight of a folded piece of paper in the other boy's hand caused him to freeze.

"I found this on your desk."

Kurt rushed forward and practically ripped the paper out of Finn's grasp. With trembling fingers, he unfolded it.

It was Karofsky's note.

"Why did you take this?" Kurt hissed as he stared up at Finn with wide eyes. "I was looking for it; I thought maybe Karofsky-"

"Dude, calm down!" Finn took a step back in surprise at Kurt's slightly hysterical tone. "I just figured that someone had to confront you about it, and that you would deny its existence if I just brought it up! So I took it! You need to tell someone about this! And it's a little weird to keep things that are threatening your life. Anyway, I was just trying to help."

"That doesn't give you the right to take my stuff!" Kurt leaned against the lockers and took a deep breath. "Besides, I told Dad yesterday, and we went to the police. Of course, it would have been nice to have the note as proof, but they're still looking into it."

"Oh." That was all Finn could think of to say. After a moment of silence, he added, "What made you, ya know, tell Burt?"

"Karofsky attacked Blaine after our date on Saturday. He called and told Dad." Kurt raised a hand to run it through his hair, but thought better of it. "Of course, it was the right thing for Blaine to do. It's better that the police are involved. I guess."

"Of course it is!" Finn smiled cheerfully before clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "They can help protect you from that psycho. Hey, are you inviting Blaine over this weekend to help with the move? Everyone else is going to. I bet Burt would like a chance to threaten him with his shotgun again, and I'm looking forward to giving a big brother talk!"

Kurt stared at Finn incredulously. He really wanted to know how the giant boy could get off topic so fast.

"What?" Finn had noticed Kurt's expression, and looked confused by it. "If Burt and Mom are getting married, that means we'll be brothers."

"I understand that part," Kurt replied slowly, feeling a smile stretching his lips. "But the part I don't get is you being the big brother. You know I'm older than you, right?"

Finn deflated slightly before perking up suddenly. "I'm taller!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Finn. "Fine, but if you end up scaring Blaine away, I will cut you to shreds with my razor sharp wit."

"Deal." Finn grinned and jogged off to head to his first class.

Kurt glanced around the hallway before ducking into the nearest bathroom. He knew that Blaine would (should) be in class now, but he still could leave a message. After all, he hadn't apologized for hanging up on his boyfriend yet.

He dialed the familiar number and waited for it to finish ringing and go to the voicemail.

"Hello?"

Kurt nearly dropped his cell phone in the sink when Blaine answered on the third ring. As he fumbled around with it in his shock, he could hear Blaine talking.

"Hello? Kurt? Please don't tell me that you accidentally pocket dialed me or something, because I really don't want to end up listening to whatever you're doing."

"No, not an accident," Kurt gasped into the phone once he got it up to his ear. "I was going to leave a message. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I have the day off." Blaine sounded oddly proud about that. "I guess they figured I needed a day or two to recover. I go back to classes tomorrow. Wait, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

Kurt blushed, even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him. "Yes. But I wanted to talk to you first. About what happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry I told your dad," Blaine said quickly. "Well, actually I'm not, because it was the right thing to do. And even if you hate me-"

"I don't hate you," Kurt interrupted. "I actually wanted to apologize for hanging up on you. I know you were just trying to help. And my dad and I went to the police yesterday. So hopefully all this nonsense with Karofsky will stop."

"So you're not mad?"

"No." Kurt smiled. "Do you want to come over this weekend? Finn and Carole are moving in, and everyone is helping. If you want, you can come too, then we can go out for dinner or something afterwards. And I think Finn wants to give you some sort of threatening big brother talk."

Blaine stayed silent.

"Blaine?" Kurt felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. What if Blaine didn't want to be near him anymore? "If you don't want to, that's fine; I just thought I would ask."

"It sounds like fun," Blaine hastily assured him. "I was just making sure that I had nothing else to do. I'll be there."

"Great." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I really have to go to class now though, so I'll call you later, okay?"

Blaine just laughed. "Yes. Go learn. Bye."

"Good bye." Kurt hung up his phone and raced off to his class, a huge smile on his face. Everything seemed to be working out again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Stupid real life had to get in the way of writing. But here is the next chapter, and hopefully I'll get the next one out sooner. I'm sorry that it's another short one; I'll try to make the next one longer! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

A/N2: This chapter is betaed by the awesome Emberwillow14!

**Chapter Nine**

Blaine sat in his car outside the Hummel household. It was Saturday, and he had promised Kurt that he would help with the big move that was going on. And he wanted to help; he wanted to see his boyfriend again. He wanted to get to know Kurt's friends and family. He had only ever met Burt Hummel twice before, once after he first met Kurt, and the elder Hummel had a shotgun on his lap for the entire five minutes he was in the house, and once when he had decided to tell Mr. Hummel about Kurt's bully. Neither time was under very good circumstance. As for Kurt's friends, he wanted them to like him and to stop assuming that he was trying to steal their set list or something.

But here Blaine was, sitting in his car, too afraid to go up to the door. He wanted to see his boyfriend, he really did. But he was scared to go near Kurt.

Karofsky had threatened to kill Kurt if Blaine ever went near him again. And Blaine believed that the bully would do it; after all, Karofsky had gone all the way to Dalton, which was two hours away from Lima, just to beat him up and tell him to stay away from Kurt.

He really didn't want Kurt to get hurt because of him. At least, that's what he was telling himself; he refused to acknowledge the tiny piece inside of himself that wanted to stay away from the younger boy for his own safety.

Finally Blaine took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. There were several other cars parked in the driveway and on the street around the house, so he assumed all of the New Directions were there already. He walked up to the front door, smiling as he could hear (through the door) Rachel talking loudly about some song that would be perfect for them to perform at Regionals. He knocked sharply and waited.

The door flung open, and Finn was standing there. The giant teen had a nervous look on his face.

"Uh, hey dude, do you mind if we talk out here for a second?"

Blaine's smile widened. "Of course. But first, you might want to tell Rachel to speak a little quieter; I could hear her through the door."

Finn blinked in surprise before stepping back into to the living room and hissing, "Rach, Blaine can hear you!"

Blaine had to laugh as all talking inside the house ceased. He stepped back to give Finn room to exit the house, and looked at the taller boy expectantly.

"So, uh," Finn started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So now that you and Kurt are, like, official and stuff, I guess I have to give you the big brother talk."

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Blaine cut in, "but isn't Kurt older than you?"

"Dude, just let me threaten you so we can go back inside!"

Blaine burst out into laughter. "I'm sorry; go on."

"Okay. So I know Kurt really likes you, but if you hurt him, I will get together all of us guys, and Mercedes would probably want to help too, maybe Tina . . . Definitely Brittany as well . . . Anyway, I'll get together a bunch of his friends, and we will go to your fancy school and, uh, beat you up." Finn looked at the shorter teen. "Got it?"

"Yes," Blaine replied. "Is that all?"

Finn nodded and led him into the house.

Once they walked into the living room, Kurt stood up from his seat on the couch and crossed the room to place a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips.

"So how was it?" he whispered softly into Blaine's ear. "He wasn't too harsh, was he?"

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling him in for a slightly deeper kiss.

Puck wolf whistled from behind them.

Kurt flushed slightly and pulled away. "Well, now that everyone is here, we can get started! Half of you will go with Finn to his place to help pack things up and load it onto the truck, and the other half will stay here to help unload and set everything up. Who wants to go where?"

As everyone else decided who was going to do what, Blaine snuck in another light kiss.

"So do I get to stay here with you, or should I go and figure out where I belong with the rest of them?"

Kurt smiled softly and slid in closer to his perfect boyfriend. "You're staying here with me. I wouldn't let you go off alone with any of them; I'm pretty sure that they all want to threaten you in one way or another. I only let Finn do it because he pouted at me. And you do not want to see that face pouting." The smile dropped off of his face as he lightly touched the fading bruise on Blaine's cheek. "How are you doing? If you don't feel up to actually moving anything, at least anything too heavy, I'm sure the others will understand."

Blaine caught Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry; I'm fine. I can be the big strong man for you and do some heavy lifting."

Kurt pushed him, laughter bubbling out of his mouth. Soon the rest of the group had decided where they were going and they went off to their destinations to start the move.

* * *

Karofsky watched the hustle and bustle going on at the Hummel's house from his hiding place across the street. It had been by accident that he had found out the elderly couple that lived across the street was on vacation somewhere down south, leaving the house completely empty. It was good for him; no one would even think of looking for him there. He was safe to watch his Kurt.

It was especially safer now that it seemed the police were looking for him. Apparently Kurt had gone to the cops. Oh well, he would teach the beautiful boy that that had been a mistake the soonest chance he got. He had to be patient, though. It seems that old Mr. Hummel didn't want to let his precious son out of his sight. But the time would come soon; he would make sure of that.

Karofsky was more than a little upset when the stupid Prep School boyfriend showed up, though. He had thought that he had made it perfectly clear that if the greaseball didn't stay away from his Kurt, bad things would happen. He didn't want to kill Kurt, though. No, he wasn't going to kill his boy. He had a new plan. This plan would ensure that Kurt would know exactly who he belonged to and that no one else would ever want him.

This plan just needed one tool, and Karofsky knew just where to get it. He realized that there was no chance of getting Kurt alone tonight, so he snuck out the back door and into his car that was parked in the alley.

It was a quick drive to his father's house. He knew that no one would be home; it was Saturday and on Saturdays his parents always went out. He also knew that they wouldn't think of moving the spare key from its hiding place; Hell, they probably had forgotten about the thing since he was the only one to ever use it.

The house was quiet and dark as Karofsky crept into his father's study. He remembered the day his father had given him the combination to their safe; in case there was any reason he would need to get any of the crap that was in there. Right now he just wanted one thing, and he was sure that his father wouldn't even notice it missing.

The safe clicked and swung open. There it was, sitting innocently at the bottom. The family's handgun. He couldn't remember what it was called, but he knew how to shoot it. His father had taken him to the shooting range when he was twelve to teach him, just in case of an emergency. The ammunition was sitting in a box beside it. As he put both the gun and the box of ammo into his coat, a manic grin spread across his face.

Kurt wouldn't know what hit him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about the horrible wait! I'm in the middle of Finals right now, and need to spend most of my free time studying! Here is the next chapter, slightly longer than the last couple have been! I hope that you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!

A/N2: As I mentioned having Finals, I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to get the next chapter out. I just felt I should warn you. Sorry!

A/N3: Thank you to Emberwillow14 for betaing! 3

**WARNING**: There is NON-CON in this chapter!

**Chapter Ten**

It was Friday night, two weeks after the big move in weekend. Kurt was finally home alone, for a change. Burt and Carole were gone to pick out wedding bands (a task they assured Kurt that they didn't need any help with), then they were going to go to a movie after. Finn had received a frantic phone call from Rachel a half hour ago; she had an emergency that needed him to come over right now.

So Kurt was alone for the first time since he had revealed that Karofsky might have been stalking him. It was refreshing, for a change. No one was hovering over him, crowding him, babying him. He knew that they only did it because they cared, because they were worried. But it was suffocating at times and he was glad for the chance to finally breathe. Besides, he hadn't heard from Karofsky in nearly three weeks. The bully probably forgot about him.

He was working on some of the wedding plans down in his bedroom when he heard a strange noise. A thump. It had come from upstairs. He froze, listening carefully. Silence reigned for a couple of minutes, then . . .

The door to the basement slammed open. Kurt jumped out of his desk chair and whirled around just in time to see Karofsky barrelling down the stairs. At the sight of his tormentor, he snatched up his cell phone from off of his desk before dashing quickly towards his bathroom. He didn't even make it half way across the basement before there was a loud bang followed by a shattering sound.

Kurt slid to a stop, slowly turning his head to glance at Karofsky. The bully was holding a rather large handgun, which was currently pointing straight at his chest. He then turned his head in the opposite direction, his eyes falling on the now shattered lamp that used to reside on his night table.

"Hello Kurt." Despite Karofsky's wild and slightly crazed appearance, his voice was actually very calm and steady.

Kurt didn't dare move. "What do you what Karofsky?"

"I think that you should know what I want by now." The larger boy took a couple of steps forward, his dark eyes raking down Kurt's body, taking in the tight, plain t-shirt, and loose but clingy pyjama pants. "I want you. Get on the bed."

"No." The answer was firm, sudden, and a complete shock to both of the teens.

"No?" Karofsky took another step towards the smaller boy and shook his gun dangerously. "You seem to forget that I am the one holding a gun here! I told you to get on the bed; unless you would rather get shot."

"You might as well shoot me then," Kurt hissed venomously, "because there is no way I am going to just lay down and let you rape me!"

It happened rapidly; Karofsky jerked the gun to the side slightly and pulled the trigger. Kurt shrieked loudly as pain exploded along his right arm. He grasped at his arm tightly, trying to quench the blood that was seeping out of the wound.

He hadn't really thought that Karofsky would actually shoot him.

"Get. On. The. Bed." Karofsky's voice was low and very dangerous.

Kurt slowly made his way to his bed, trembling in fear as he gingerly sat on the very edge. His left hand was still clamped over the gushing hole in his arm, his teeth gritted against the burning pain. He distantly realized that he must have dropped his phone when he had gotten shot, because the other boy was kicking it viciously across the room. He flinched slightly as Karofsky sat down (much too close) beside him with a satisfied smirk on his face, gently stroking his hair with his free hand.

"Please, don't do this," Kurt whimpered softly as the gun was brushed lightly across his cheek. The dark chuckle that Karofsky gave in response did nothing to calm him down.

Karofsky leaned in closer, closer, until his lips were brushing against Kurt's ear. He was drinking in the smaller boy's obvious fear: the trembling form, the hitching breaths, the seemingly unconscious whimpers.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" He whispered, letting his free hand trail down his captive's toned back. "Or will I have to shoot you again? The next time won't just be in the arm."

"Finn will be home soon . . . If you're here when he gets back-"

"Then I'll just shoot him," Karofsky interrupted. "If you don't want your precious Finn to get shot, then I suggest that you just do as I say. Everything will go so much quicker then. Or, if you don't want to cooperate, I'll just shoot you then go have some fun with your pretty little boyfriend. I think I've already proved I can take him down. It's your choice, Kurt."

Kurt really didn't want either Finn or Blaine to get hurt. But he couldn't just . . . He couldn't let Karofsky take what he wants from him, could he? If it meant that no one else would get hurt, was it really his place to stop this from happening? But he didn't want this at all. He didn't want to have anymore of his firsts stolen by Karofsky. If he did let the bully have this, he wouldn't be able to just pretend that it hadn't counted, like with the first kiss. If he allowed this to happen, then . . .

Then he will have essentially cheated on Blaine.

"Time's up, sweetheart." Karofsky's voice suddenly pierced through Kurt's thoughts. Before he knew what was going on, the larger boy was pushing him down on his back.

"Stop!" Kurt struggled uselessly as Karofsky roughly shoved him further up onto the bed. "I don't want this! Please stop!"

"I don't really want to," Karofsky snarled, straddling the struggling boy. "You see, Kurt, I was perfectly normal before you danced into my life! Then it was all about you; I couldn't stop thinking about you! I just _needed_ to be near you; I just _needed_ to touch you. You turned me into this! You turned me into a fucking fag, with your tight jeans showing off that perfect ass, and your greater than you attitude. You made me want you so fucking much. And now, I am going to have you. If you're a good boy, and stop fucking struggling, I might even reconsider killing you afterwards."

Kurt froze, arms still up and pressing against the larger boy's chest, at those words. "You're going to kill me? Why?"

"I told your pretty little boyfriend, on the day that I beat him up, that if he ever went near you again I would kill you. I know he's been near you; I saw you together a couple of weeks ago." Karofsky smirked. "I can't just go back on a promise now can I? But, like I said before, it you're a good boy, I'll consider letting you live."

Kurt stared up at his tormentor, eyes wide and frightened. His arm was still burning, bleeding on his (very expensive) comforter. It seemed that there was no possible way for him to survive this encounter. There was no way he could go along with whatever Karofsky wanted. Was that selfish of him? Unwilling to get raped, even if the price was his life?

He heard a distant ringing in his head. He had never been more terrified before in his life. Not even when Karofsky had him locked in the janitors closet, forcing himself into his mouth.

Karofsky grabbed Kurt's wrists with his free hand and pinned them above his head. "You look so beautiful like this; with your eyes so wide and scared," he whispered almost lovingly, gazing down at the boy trapped beneath him. "But you know what would look even beautifuler? If you were crying. You never look better than when you have tears in those gorgeous eyes of yours. Are you going to cry for me, Baby?"

Kurt shook his head frantically, trying to pull his wrists free from that bruising grip.

"You're not being very cooperative, Kurt," Karofsky growled dangerously. He placed the gun down beside Kurt's head. Once his hand was free, he swung his fist and hit the younger teen across the face.

Kurt couldn't hold back the small yelp of pain that escaped. A coppery taste infiltrated his mouth from biting his cheek. But he still refused to cry. If crying was what the bully wanted, then he was going to do his best to keep his eyes dry.

"You'll be crying soon enough," Karofsky determined softly, a manic grin spreading across his face.

He grasped the edge of Kurt's t-shirt, ripping it up his chest and off of him. Kurt let out a gasp of surprise, but flailed his arms wildly once they were free. It was no use though; Karofsky easily overpowered him once again.

"I love how much fight you have in you," Karofsky murmured, running his free hand down Kurt's chest. "It will be just that much more exciting to break you. You really do have such perfectly soft skin."

Kurt gasped and squirmed a bit as the larger boy bent his head down to take one of his pink nipples into his mouth. Kurt arched his back as Karofsky sucked and licked and bit at it. The sensations were just so . . . arousing. He was ashamed to feel himself starting to react to it. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to will himself to stop reacting, but then Karofsky did this thing with his tongue and . . .

Kurt moaned. He tried to keep it in, but just burst out of his mouth.

Karofsky chuckled darkly and raised his head. "I knew you wanted this. You're just a little slut, aren't you? Getting off on anyone's touch."

Kurt shook his head desperately. "No! I don't- I don't want this! Stop!"

"You say you don't want this, but this-" Karofsky reached down to roughly grope between Kurt's legs, "-says otherwise. Tell me, have you let your pretty boyfriend's hands stray down here? Have you had him in your mouth yet?"

Kurt whimpered as the rough grope turned into a gentle caress. He could feel his erection growing and he knew that Karofsky could feel it too.

"Please stop." It was barely a whisper. Karofsky just laughed.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when the hand was removed, but that didn't last long. With one hand, Karofsky pulled Kurt's pyjama pants and underwear down to expose his hardened dick. As an evil smirk lit up the bully's face, Karofsky wrapped his hand around his shaft and slowly, tortuously, started to rub up and down.

Kurt tried to hold back all of the gasps and moans that were starting to build up in the back of his throat. Tears leaked through his closed eyelids; tears of embarrassment and guilt and fear. The pain from the gunshot wound was all but forgotten as the humiliation of this newest sexual assault sank in.

He was dirty; Blaine wouldn't want him anymore.

A noise between a moan and a sob escaped from between Kurt's lips. Karofsky laughed again and just started to pump faster. He could feel the orgasm building inside; he knew he was close. Karofsky gave a sudden light squeeze and twisted his wrist and . . .

Kurt cried as he came, the semen spilling over the other teen's hand and onto his chest. What made it even worse was the satisfied grin on Karofsky's face as the bully leaned down to lick down Kurt's chest.

"I told you that you would be crying soon enough," Karofsky said before crashing their lips together.

Kurt whimpered into the kiss, his own taste invading his mouth. He felt so dirty, so used. He felt like he had just cheated on his perfect, wonderful, caring boyfriend. Kurt let his eyes fall shut again in shame.

He felt disgusting.

Karofsky pulled away from Kurt's mouth and started to trail rough, biting kisses down the countertenor's pale, beautiful throat.

"WHAT THE HELL?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Even though I'm sure no one really cares, my finals went okay. I passed them all and that's what counts. But now hopefully I'll have more time to write! Yay! So enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

A/N2: Betaed by the lovely Emberwillow14!

**Chapter Eleven**

"I thought you were having an emergency!" Finn turned around to walk out of the Berrys's front door.

"It is an emergency, Finn!" Rachel shot back, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. "We are the leaders of the Glee Club! It is our responsibility to lead the team to victory! And to do that, we have to figure out the best way to beat the Warblers at Regionals!"

Finn spun around, towering over his tiny girlfriend. "I left Kurt at home alone! We can talk about this at school on Monday! Or tomorrow, even!"

"You left Kurt alone?" The brunette looked shocked. "Why would you do that when Karofsky is still on the loose?"

"You said it was an emergency!" Finn cried in frustration, throwing his arms into the air. "You sounded so unhappy on the phone! Kurt even heard you and said that I should make sure you're all right! He even let me take the Navigator to get here! And you know how he feels about letting others touch his baby!"

"But what about your parents?"

"I told you that Mom and Burt were going out tonight!" Finn ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'll come by tomorrow, and we'll talk about the songs and stuff then. But I really have to get home." He pressed a quick kiss to his girlfriend's forehead and ran out the door.

Once he was in his (soon to be) step-brother's (totally awesome) vehicle, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kurt's number.

It went straight to voice mail.

Frowning, Finn tried the house phone. It rang and rang until the answering machine picked up. He was starting to feel frantic as he tried Kurt's cell one more time.

Still nothing.

"Please be showering or something," Finn muttered softly as he started up the Navigator. It only took him eleven minutes (yes, he counted) to get back to his new home, speeding.

He knew something was wrong the moment he pulled into the driveway. There was a vaguely familiar, rusted old car parked on the side of the street, as well as the front door being wide open. Maybe there was a robbery taking place?

Finn climbed out of the Navigator slowly, cautiously looking around. The entire street seemed to be unnaturally quiet, but it could have just been his imagination running away with him. He approached the front door as silently as he could, peering around the front hall for any sign of life.

Suddenly from the basement came a cry. A cry that sounded suspiciously like Kurt. Only, more scared.

Finn rushed forward to find that the basement door was also open. He clambered down the stairs, stopping short at what he saw when he reached the bottom.

Karofsky was on top of Kurt. On the bed. Licking white stuff off of Kurt's chest. And Kurt was crying. And Kurt was bleeding. Karofsky was saying something, then kissing Kurt. On the mouth. Roughly.

Finn heard Kurt whimper. It was probably the worst sound he had ever heard. Never, in all of the time he had known Kurt, had he ever heard Kurt whimper before. As he watched Karofsky move his kissing down to Kurt's neck, Finn snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Karofsky froze and Kurt's eyes snapped open at the interruption. Both boys slowly turned their heads to look at Finn. The look in Kurt's tear-filled eyes was both so hopeful and so frightened that it scared Finn in its intensity. The look in Karofsky's eyes, however, darkened considerably.

"Get off of him," Finn growled loudly, taking a step closer.

The smirk that Karofsky sent in his direction was not in the least bit reassuring.

"I told you to get off of him." Finn took another step forward.

Karofsky slowly sat up, revealing the fact that Kurt was totally exposed. Finn felt sick when he realized exactly what the white stuff covering Kurt's chest was.

No wonder Kurt was crying.

Then, suddenly, Karofsky was dragging Kurt up, pulling the smaller teen's back flush against his wide chest and pressing a huge gun to his temple.

Finn froze, staring at the pair in shock. Karofsky had a gun. Karofsky had a gun, and he was pressing it against Kurt's temple.

Kurt was crying again, frightened whimpers escaping from his lips.

"Please don't hurt him."

It took a minute for Finn to figure out what Kurt meant. Kurt was begging Karofsky not to hurt Finn, even though he was the one with the gun to his head.

That was totally messed up.

"Don't worry, Baby." Watching Karofsky practically nuzzle against Kurt's hair made Finn's blood boil. "As long as everyone does exactly what I say, no one will get hurt."

"Dude, what the Hell do you think you're doing?" Finn yelled, trying to figure out a way to help Kurt and get out of this mess. Preferably alive. "You're totally going to go to jail! This is totally messed up!"

"You'd better shut up, Hudson, or else I'm going to put a bullet in your head," Karofsky threatened dangerously, tightening his grip around Kurt's shoulders. "Don't move either!" He shouted as Finn took a step forward. "Don't move any closer or I'll put a bullet through his head!"

Finn stopped his trek forward and raised his hands in surrender. "Let Kurt go."

Karofsky laughed harshly. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands, Hudson. I have the gun; I call the shots. Got it?"

Finn nodded slowly. His eyes flickered momentarily to Kurt's terrified face. The sammaller boy had stopped crying it looked like, but there still were small whimpery noises falling from his trembling lips. Finn frowned and and wondered just exactly how far Karofsky had gotten. Judging by the fact that the bully still had his pants on and done up, Finn was hopeful that it hadn't made it to full out rape yet.

"Now," Karofsky tilted his head forward a bit to speak into Kurt's ear, "is there any place here that locks from the outside?"

Kurt shook his head frantically, leaning as far away from his tormentor as possible.

"Yes!" Finn blurted out at the same time, an idea forming in his head. "The attic! I totally locked myself in there by accident when we were moving your mom's stuff! Don't ask how, cause I know I have to, like, actually manually pull the trap door up. The ladder thing must have gotten stuck on my foot-"

"Shut up!" Karofsky snapped. "So the attic locks, huh? You didn't know this?" He directed the last statement to the boy shivering in his arms.

Kurt shook his head again. "I-I've never been up there."

"Well then, let's go." Karofsky stood, pulling Kurt up with him. Kurt struggled for a moment to try and pull his pants back up, but the bully pressed the gun harder against his temple. "Don't bother," he hissed, pulling Kurt closer against himself and literally dragging him out of the pyjama pants. "I'll just rip them off again anyway."

A broken soft sort of whine escaped Kurt before he clamped his jaw shut. Finn knew the look going through his soon-to-be step-brother's eyes; it was the same stubborn and resolute look he got when Burt tried to convince him to make something unhealthy for a change. Finn didn't know exactly what Kurt was being stubborn about in this case, but he hoped it wouldn't cause him too much pain.

Speaking of pain, Finn's eyes were drawn to the bleeding hole in Kurt's arm right before Kurt clasped his hand over it. Karofsky had actually shot Kurt. He didn't realize that he had growled until Karofsky laughed again.

"If you don't get a move on, Hudson, I'm going to put a bullet in you."

Finn shot one last desperate glance at Kurt (making sure to keep his eye line above the neck; he was sure Kurt would appreciate it if he didn't make a big deal about him being completely naked right now), before turning around and leading the way up the stairs. He considered briefly about running for it; he didn't close the front door and he was sure he could make it to the Navigator before Karofsky could catch him. But then he remembered the gun. So he walked as calmly as he could to the second floor and the trap door to the attic.

"Open it," Karofsky demanded harshly, the gun never leaving it's place against Kurt's temple.

Finn reached up and pulled open the trap door; the ladder tumbling noisily to the ground. He made a move to start climbing up, but was stopped by a small, frightened whimper. He glanced over his shoulder, freezing when he saw the gun pointing right at him.

"I'm not an idiot, Hudson. Throw your cell phone over here."

Finn cursed silently but did as he was told. He dug his phone out of his pocket and threw it at Karofsky, who somehow managed to catch it and pocket it.

"Now you can go up there."

Finn climbed up into the attic and pulled the trap door closed behind him. It was dark up there once the door was closed, but he didn't mind. He just listened in apprehension as Karofsky dragged Kurt back downstairs. As soon as he couldn't hear the pair any more, he shoved hard against the trap door. Of course that door didn't lock; he was quite proud of himself for fooling Karofsky about that. Though he had hoped to be able to keep his cell phone, so he wouldn't have to leave the relative safety of the attic. The door gave away and Finn quickly grabbed the ladder so it wouldn't clatter loudly. Slowly he lowered it to the ground with a soft thump.

He climbed down as quickly and as quietly as he could. This was the worst part of his plan, because normally Finn made so much noise just walking that this would be dangerous. He didn't want to think about what would happen to himself, or Kurt, if Karofsky were to catch him. But he couldn't wait too long, because Kurt . . .

He crept into the master bedroom and grabbed the phone extension from the nightstand. He dialed quickly, always listening for any sounds coming from the basement. It was completely silence, which was even more frightening to Finn than if there had been noise.

After what felt like ages (but really it was only a couple of seconds), someone on the other line picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is Chapter Twelve! And you all didn't have to wait too long to get it! Please let me know what you think?

A/N2: Betaed by the lovely Emberwillow14! Thank you!

**WARNING**: There is NON-CON in this chapter!

**Chapter Twelve**

Kurt lay on his back on his bed staring up at his grey ceiling. He was trying to ignore the rough hands that were roughly roaming, violating, every inch of his body. He was trying to ignore the dry lips and sharp teeth that were biting and sucking marks on his pale throat. He was trying to ignore those same lips that were moving to whisper filth into his ear.

"Such a good little slut you are. Does your pretty little boyfriend get to see you like this? Of course he does, what am I saying? I've seen you two together; I've seen the way you press against him. Probably begging him to fuck you, right? Begging him to pound into that hot ass of yours. But I bet he doesn't; he's much too proper for that. He probably goes nice and slow for you. Well don't you worry. I'll fuck you hard like the slut you are."

Kurt blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. They were just words, he had to keep telling himself. Just words. He just really hoped that Finn knew that the attic door didn't really lock, because the giant teen really couldn't be as stupid to accidentally lock himself in a room that doesn't actually lock. Right?

"I bet you're nice and tight, despite being such a slut."

Just words. And touches. Kurt couldn't hold back the small gasp that escaped from his trembling lips as one of those large, rough fingers pressed against his entrance. He had never even touched himself there yet, let alone allowed someone else to. Just another first being ripped away from him.

"I notice you spend a lot of time at that all boys' school your boyfriend goes to. How many cocks have you had shoved up here? Such a pretty little slut you are; I bet all those boys want a piece of you. Do you let them? Does your boyfriend organize gangbangs every time you go out there? Does he watch as you get fucked by his friends?"

Kurt let out a pained whimper and clenched his eyes shut as that finger tried to force its way inside of him. He wasn't an idiot; he had done research and he knew that it was much easier and safer to use lots of lube when having anal sex. He knew it would be very painful dry, not only for him but also for . . . the other person.

"Damn, you are tight!"

Kurt sobbed. He tried to ignore what was happening to his body, he tried to distance his mind from it, but he couldn't. It was too painful as that finger just kept pushing inside with nothing to smooth it. This was really happening to him; there was no way he could escape it. Not while that gun was pointed at him.

But there were two hands on his body; one gripping his side with bruising force and the other . . . But that meant that the gun wasn't pointing at him, ready to fire! He discretely tried to turn his head to look around himself, but it was no use. He couldn't see the gun and it was probably somewhere he wouldn't be able to reach.

"Fuck this." The finger slipped out of him and the heavy weight that was pinning him down lightened a bit. "A slut like you doesn't need any prep."

Kurt's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. No prep and no lube? That would be too painful for both of them; there would be tearing and blood and painpainpain . . .

"No nonono please no stop nonono . . ." Kurt didn't even realize that he had spoken his desperate pleas out loud until there was a dark chuckle in his ear and a hand gently running through his hair.

"Aw, don't worry Baby."

Kurt struggled weakly as those hands trailed down his body, stopping only to pull his thighs apart. His tormentor just laughed at his attempts; he was already weakened from blood loss and fear. There was no escape. There was no way out of this.

A large body settled between his legs, pressing against him.

"I love watching you try to struggle. It just proves that you really are mine."

Kurt could feel something large pressing against his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut once again. This was it, the moment he had been fearing . . .

His eyes flew open as the bigger body suddenly jerked away from him. For the first time since he had been thrown onto his bed, Kurt focused his attention on Karofsky. The bully was fumbling to do up his pants and swearing under his breath.

"Shit shit shit . . ."

That's when Kurt heard it. Sirens. And they were getting closer with each passing second. He pushed himself up slowly, nearly collapsing again as burning pain radiated from the bullet wound in his arm. Karofsky seemed to be panicking, unable to get his belt done up properly. Kurt looked around hazily, his eyes finally falling on the gun lying on the far side of his bed.

Karofsky must have seen the weapon at the same time, because he suddenly lunged forward, reaching out for it. Kurt threw himself on top of the gun, grunting in pain as the bigger body collided with his own. He grasped the weapon tightly as thick arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Stupid bitch!" Karofsky snarled in his ear, pulling his back against his chest. "Give me the fucking gun!"

Kurt shook his head frantically, unable to force any words past his throat. The other boy's strong hands were grasping, pulling, bruising his own arms, trying to force him to drop the gun. He could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. He just had to keep the gun away until the police got there.

Suddenly one of the hands was grabbing his wounded arm, fingers digging into the bullet hole. Kurt screamed at the excruciating pain and felt the gun slip from between his fingers. The pressure stopped and he gasped for breath, his left hand covering the wound.

Kurt looked up at Karofsky fearfully. The gun was pointing straight at him, straight at his forehead. Karofsky grinned manically and leaned forward until the barrel was pressing roughly against the smaller boy's head and he could whisper in his ear.

"I'll be back to finish what I started."

Kurt didn't even see the blow coming. As he sank into darkness, he had one last fearful thought.

What about Finn?

The nice woman on the other line of the phone had warned him to stay somewhere safe, to wait until the police showed up and not do anything stupid. But when Finn heard Kurt scream, an obvious scream of pain, he couldn't just sit there and let that monster hurt his soon-to-be brother. He realized that the police would be there soon; the sirens were only about a block away. But Kurt was in trouble. Kurt was hurt. And Finn knew deep down inside it was kind of his fault for leaving him alone. So he did what he figured the most logical thing was.

Finn ran downstairs in time to see Karofsky rushing up from the basement.

Karofsky took one look look at the taller teen before growling. "You fucking liar!"

Finn didn't stop moving, not even when he noticed the bully raising his gun. He just tackled him as hard as he could.

Karofsky wasn't prepared for the hit, going down almost instantly. The gun was jarred from his grip and clattered across the floor. Finn tried to pin the struggling boy down, but Karofsky managed to flip them over just as the police burst in.

Everything happened in a blur after that: the police pulling them apart, questioning them, putting handcuffs on Karofsky. They led him out as another went downstairs to check on Kurt; paramedics (when did an ambulance arrive?) were loading him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Finn had called their parents in a daze, telling them to meet them at the hospital.

Before he left to follow the ambulance, Finn grabbed Kurt's phone from off of the floor in the basement. There was someone else he was pretty sure Kurt would want to see.

Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone blaring Teenage Dream. Kurt's ringtone. He groped blindly in the dark for his phone, finally grasping it and pulling it to his ear.

"Kurt?" He yawned into the phone. "Is everything all right?"

"Uh, is this Blaine?" The voice was familiar, but not Kurt's.

Blaine sat up and fumbled for his lamp. As light flooded the room, and woke up his roommate Wes, he replied, "Yes. Who is this, and why are you on Kurt's phone?"

"It's Finn." Finn. Kurt's almost step-brother. "And, uh, I . . ."

Blaine sat up straighter, a deep sense of dread flooding through his body. "What's wrong? Is Kurt okay?"

Out of the cover of his eye, he saw Wes slowly sit up to watch him with worried eyes.

"They're, uh, they're taking him to the hospital. Lima Memorial."

"The hospital?" Blaine could have sworn his heart stopped for a second. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Karofsky."

Blaine's heart definitely stopped that time. "Lima Memorial, you said? I'll be there as soon as possible."

He hung up without waiting for a reply and jumped out of bed. He started dressing as quickly as he could, looking for his keys and wallet at the same time.

"What happened?" Wes asked softly, worriedly watching his friend rush around their room.

"Something happened with that bully that was stalking Kurt. He's in the hospital."

Wes watched for a second longer before climbing out of bed and pulling on some clothes. Blaine stopped to stare in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you drive all the way to Lima in that condition by yourself?" Wes said reasonably. "You'll probably end up in an accident. I'll drive you. Hand over your keys."

Blaine stood still for a second before throwing his keys at Wes. Together the two boys left to head off to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait! I had a horrible bout of writers block, which I blame grey for entirely. I'll try not to let such a long time go without updating again, but I can make any promises. Let me know what you think of this chapter!

A/N2: Thanks to the lovely Emberwillow14 for betaing! This chapter is dedicated to you for your birthday! Only a week late! hehe

**Chapter Thirteen**

Wes refused to speed; he told Blaine that it would be faster to go the speed limit and reach the hospital safely and soundly rather than to end up a wreck on the side of the road or in the back of a police car. And Blaine knew that his friend had a point, he just needed to get to Lima Memorial to see Kurt.

His Kurt was in the hospital. Blaine was frantic. He didn't know exactly what had happened, why his boyfriend had to be taken there, but he knew it had to be bad. He hadn't waited for Finn to elaborate more than one word: Karofsky. He was scared to even think about what that one word meant.

When the pair finally reached the hospital in Lima, Blaine jumped out of his car without waiting for it to come to a complete halt. He just rushed into the waiting room and up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Kurt Hummel," he said to the nurse, trying to catch his breath. "Can you tell me what room he is in? Please?"

"Blaine!"

Blaine whirled around when he heard someone call his name. Standing in the entrance to one of the halls was Finn. He breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to the tall boy.

"What happened Finn?" he asked when he got close enough to the other boy to be heard clearly. Upon closer inspection, he realized that Finn was pale and tired looking. "Is Kurt okay?"

Finn nodded then paused and shook his head. "I dunno, man. He's, like, okay physically, but . . . He hasn't really talked to anyone since he told the cops what happened. Mom and Burt are with him now, but I think he'd like to see you. Maybe you can get him to say something."

Blaine nodded silently and followed Finn down the hallway towards Kurt's room.

"Come on, son," Burt said desperately, trying to catch his child's gaze. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

Kurt shook his head; nothing would be fine. He was dirty, used. He was a disappointment. He didn't want to talk about what had happened. He didn't want his father to be disgusted with him just yet. But he knew that's what Burt wanted him to talk about; what had happened. He knew his father just thought it would help, but it would only make things worse. Then everyone would know that he was dirty. Besides, he had already talked about it. He told the police officer what had happened. He didn't need to relive it again tonight.

Kurt could still feel him; feel Karofsky's weight on top of him. He could still feel those rough hands trailing across his body and violating him. He could still feel those dry lips and hear those coarse words that had been whispered in his ear.

He just wanted everything to stop.

"Sweetie." He heard Carole's voice as though from far away and flinched at the gentle hand that landed hesitantly on his shoulder. "Kurt, look who's here."

Kurt slowly raised his head and looked to the entrance of his room. He felt his heart drop when he saw Blaine, his wonderful, perfect boyfriend, standing there nervously. He didn't want to see Blaine; he didn't want Blaine to see him like this. He wanted more time before Blaine left him in disgust.

But he couldn't say a word. He couldn't get his protests past the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, not even when everyone else vacated the room to leave him alone with Blaine.

Kurt watched in silence as Blaine's eyes travelled over him; from the bandage on his forehead where he was struck by the gun, to the bruise that formed on his cheek from getting hit, down to the obvious bite marks and hickeys on his throat, finally coming to a stop at the bandage wrapped around his right bicep, from where the bullet had apparently only grazed him.

He hated the sorrow and pity that was plainly obvious in Blaine's eyes.

But then suddenly Blaine was moving towards Kurt, wrapping his arms around him and whispering in his ear. "Oh, Baby. I'm so sorry . . ."

"_Aw, don't worry Baby."_

_Large, rough hands moving along his body, gripping his thighs and pulling them apart. A heavy weight settling between his legs. Harsh laughter. He couldn't escape, he couldn't escape, he couldn't escape . . . _

_Something hard pressing against his unprepared entrance._

"_I love watching you struggle."_

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kurt shrieked, shoving Blaine away and sliding to the edge of the bed as far as he could. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he was gasping for breath. He felt like he couldn't breathe. A sob ripped from his throat, followed by another and another until he was full out crying.

"Well, at least he said something, right?" Finn's voice cut through his thoughts.

Slowly Kurt raised his head again and surveyed the room. His dad, Carole, and Finn were standing in the doorway, worry plain on their faces. His eyes sought out Blaine's, the older boy looked scared and worried and upset all at the same time.

"Baby-" Blaine began quietly, but a particularly loud sob cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" Kurt cried, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. "He kept calling me that!"

"Okay, Kurt," Blaine said softly, calmly. "I won't call you that again, all right?"

"Go away." Kurt shut his eyes tightly to avoid seeing the pain that flashed across Blaine's face. "Just . . . Go away. Please. Go away. All of you."

Blaine jumped a bit when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to look at Burt questioningly.

"Come on, kid," Burt muttered sadly to him. "We don't want to upset him even more. We'll try again in a couple of hours; let him calm down a bit, okay?"

Blaine nodded and shot another tearful glance at his boyfriend, who was sobbing quietly now and rocking himself back and forth.

Wes stood from his seat in the waiting room as he saw Blaine and who he assumed was Kurt's family enter. He walked over at a brisk pace and stopped in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Wes," he said politely to Kurt's father (the man surprised him; he never suspected that the flamboyant boy would have such a . . . rugged-seeming father), holding out his hand. "I'm Blaine's roommate and a friend of Kurt's."

Burt looked at the well dressed boy in front of him for a minute before taking the offered hand in a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you Wes. I'm Burt, this is my fiancé Carole and her son Finn."

"Finn and I have actually met before." Wes smiled stiffly at Finn. Of course he wouldn't forget the boy who came to Dalton and threatened Blaine away from Kurt all that time ago. "At Sectionals; our teams competed against each other."

"Oh?" Burt looked at Finn in surprise before turning back to Wes. "Are you one of them Warblers?"

The Asian boy nodded. "So, how is Kurt? Is he going to be all right?"

Burt pulled his baseball cap off and ran his hand over his head. "The doctor says he's going to be fine, physically. I guess that psychopath never got a chance . . ." Burt trailed off and shook his head. "But he's kind of upset right now. But Kurt's strong; he'll get through this."

Wes nodded and looked at Blaine. His friend looked like he was going to cry. "Are you all right?"

"I freaked him out," Blaine replied quietly. "I should have known better than to touch him."

"It's not your fault kid." Burt patted his son's boyfriend on the back comfortingly. "He just needs time. Don't worry about it."

Wes led Blaine to take a seat in the waiting room as Burt and Carole went to the cafeteria to get coffee. Finn looked around before pulling Kurt's phone out of his pocket (he didn't know what happened to his own). He needed to call the rest of the New Directions; they would want to be here too.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had a pretty busy summer and went through a period of terrible writer's block. But here is the long awaited next chapter! It should be almost done now, and I want to thank everyone for reading! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

A/N2: To everyone who reviewed that last couple of chapters, thank you! Either or my internet was being stupid and not letting me respond to any of my reviews. I do read and appreciate every single one though!

A/N3: Thanks as always to the wonderful Emberwillow14 for betaing!

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been exactly a week since it happened; since Karofsky broke into the house and . . . It had been exactly a week since the worst and most terrifying night of Kurt's life. But still it felt like he couldn't get away from it. It happened in his _house_, in his _bedroom_. He couldn't go down into the basement without hearing over and over the vulgar words that the psychopath had whispered in his ear while violating him. He couldn't lay on his bed without feeling that heavy weight on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. He had taken to sleeping on the couch in the living room just to try and stop the nightmares from coming. It didn't work.

Everything was so messed up. Kurt hadn't gone to school all week; he just couldn't face his friends knowing that they knew what had happened. And he knew that they knew. They had all been in the hospital waiting room when he had been discharged, staring at him with pity in their eyes. He couldn't face the entire student population; things like this had a way of getting out. He couldn't face the judging stares of the other kids; even if his friends believed that it wasn't his fault, everyone else would still think it was. So he hid; staying home with Carole on her days off or going into the shop with his dad to hide in the office and do paperwork. He just didn't want to be left alone. He was _afraid _of being left alone.

Then there was Blaine. Kurt had been avoiding his boyfriend since that night; since he had freaked out and yelled at Blaine in the hospital. He couldn't face the possibility of losing the other boy over this. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Blaine would leave the minute he found out exactly what had happened that night. How could he not? Kurt had essentially, however unwillingly, cheated on Blaine. So Kurt avoided Blaine; ignoring his calls in hope of holding on to that last bit of good that seemed to be all that was left in his life. It didn't really occur to him that by avoiding Blaine he was pushing him away.

It had been exactly a week since it happened. Kurt was curled up on the couch in the living room watching some mindless action movie with Finn. They were both silent; Finn was too involved with the movie and Kurt just didn't feel like speaking. Burt and Carole were in the kitchen, quietly discussing expenses for the wedding. Burt kept shooting worried glances at the two teenage boys in the living room. While Kurt was refusing to see anyone outside of their small makeshift family, he had latched onto Finn as though the taller boy was his only life line. _Although_, Burt mused silently, barely listening to Carole, _Finn did kind of rescue him. This is probably a normal reaction_.

It was nearly eleven at night when the doorbell rang. Not one of the four moved for a very long moment. Finn hadn't really noticed the sound since he was too interested in his movie, Kurt didn't want to see anyone who could possibly be at the door, and Burt and Carole were simply surprised at receiving a visitor at such a late hour. Finally Burt pushed himself out of his seat and made his way through the hall to answer the door. When he saw who exactly was out there, he sighed deeply before stepping outside and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I thought I told you Kurt didn't want to talk to anyone." Burt stared at the boy on the front steps, a sad smile tugging at his lips.

Blaine crossed his arms defiantly and stared right back at his boyfriend's father. "I need to see him; to talk to him."

Burt sighed again and ran his hand over his head tiredly. "Look, kid. I wish he would talk to someone, but it will do no good to try and force him to talk about things if he's not ready to. The doctor said it could be damaging."

Blaine didn't back down though. "I'm not going to try and force him to talk about what happened!" He argued almost angrily. "I just . . . I need to let him know that what happened isn't his fault. That- that I don't blame him for anything that might have happened."

"You think he doesn't know that?" Burt snorted quietly. He couldn't believe the nerve of this kid sometimes.

"Actually, I _don't_ think he knows that." The teenager finally dropped his gaze to the ground. "Think about it, Mr. Hummel. Why else wouldn't he want to see any of his friends? He's afraid of being judged for what happened."

Burt hated to admit it, but what the kid was saying kind of made sense. It sounded like something Kurt would do.

"Please," Blaine begged softly, looking back up at Burt with a pleading expression. "Please just let me talk to him. I promise that if he freaks out again I will leave and not come back until he wants me to. Please."

_Damn kid has puppy dog eyes_, Burt though as he stared his son's boyfriend down. Finally he sighed and relented. "I'll be watching. And if he gives the word, you're out of the house. Got it?"

Blaine broke out a relieved smile. "Yes sir," he replied, following the man into the house. They both paused in the doorway to the living room. Neither Kurt nor Finn made any acknowledgement to them.

"Finn? Can you come into the kitchen for a minute?"

"But it's the best part!" Finn cried, turning to face the man in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw that Blaine was standing just a little behind Burt. Then it clicked. "I'm going to get some snacks," he said quickly to Kurt before getting off the couch and rushing into the kitchen. Burt followed at a slower rate, watching carefully the interactions between his son and son's boyfriend.

Kurt slowly turned to face the doorway, his own eyes widening when he saw Blaine standing there. "What are you doing here?" He whispered quietly, pulling his blanket tighter around himself.

"I needed to talk to you," Blaine replied nervously, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

_This is it,_ Kurt thought fearfully. _He's going to break up with me. He knows that I- I'm dirty, and doesn't want to be with me anymore._

"Kurt?"

Blaine's hesitant voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up into the other boy's hazel eyes, dreading the next words that he assumed were going to come out of Blaine's mouth. The silence stretched on for a long minute before Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"I know you're going to break up with me, so just get it over with already."

It was Blaine's turn to be surprised. He shook his head frantically and sat down beside Kurt. "No no no, Ba-" He saw Kurt tense up at the name he was about to use and swallowed the rest of it. "Sweetie, Kurt. I'm not going to break up with you. I don't want to break up with you!"

Kurt blinked several times as he tried to process what Blaine was telling him. "Why- why not? I- I'm dirty, and I . . ." Kurt swallowed hard and had to fight back tears as he tried to stop memories from swimming to the surface again. "I _cheated_ on you!"

"No!" Without thinking, Blaine reached out and grasped Kurt's shoulders gently. Ignoring the flinch, he continued. "You are not dirty, and you most certainly did not cheat on me! What happened last week? You didn't want it; any of it. What Karofsky did to you, you cannot be blamed for! You didn't ask for it, you didn't want it."

Kurt curled in on himself the best he could with Blaine's hands on his shoulders. "You don't know what he did, Blaine. You don't know what- what he said. I'm dirty, used. You shouldn't want me anymore."

Blaine sighed in frustration. He wasn't getting through to Kurt! "You are not dirty or used! It doesn't matter what he did or what he said, Kurt! What matters is that he was wrong! You did nothing wrong! However your body may have reacted, you didn't want it. You were violated, but you are strong enough to get through this!"

Kurt could only stare at the other teen, unable to comprehend the fact that Blaine honestly didn't want to break up with him. "Why- why?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Because I lo-" Blaine froze, staring into Kurt's wide eyes with his own equally wide eyes. But he knew in his heart that what he was saying was true. "Kurt, I love you."

Kurt let out a broke little sob and threw himself against the other boy, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I thought- I thought you would hate me for what happened."

"I could never hate you, Kurt," Blaine whispered back, surprised at the sudden contact. Even in the shock he still slid his hands from Kurt's shoulders to wind around his back. "Never. And I'm going to be here, with you, for as long as you will have me."

Kurt clung to Blaine tightly, tears finally flowing out of his eyes. For the first time since what had happened, he felt like things could possibly be okay eventually.


End file.
